Auslly - The Missing Moments: Season 4
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Ever wondered what type of Auslly moments don't make it into the episode? WELL WONDER NO MORE! This story will feature a different one shot based on the events that take place in each and every episode of the season.
1. Buzzcuts & Beginnings

Austin and Ally made their way back to the store after the gang had rescued Austin from joining military school.

They all stood behind the counter, waiting for the last few customers to leave so they could close up shop for the night. Trish and Dez left shortly after they closed the store when Austin and Ally mentioned something about working on a new song (aka they wanted to be alone and luckily Trish and Dez got the hint).

"I'm really glad you're not in military school, but I gotta say I'm kinda digging this uniform." Ally said to Austin as they walked into the practice room with their arms around each other.

"Yeah?" Austin said, quirking an eyebrow at her, amused by her words.

"Yeah, it's pretty sexy." she said, turning to stand in front of him, placing her hands on his well defined chest.

She looked up at him, her eyes dark with lust; which turned him on even more.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his, she moaned into his mouth as soon as their lips made contact.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were flush up against each other.

She moved her hands over his chest, up his neck to grip his hair. She fisted his long, blond locks in both of her hands.

He moaned loudly as she tugged at his hair, pulling more forcefully than usual (not that he minded at all).

He moved his lips from hers to kiss her jaw and down her neck. She moaned softly and continued to tug at his hair.

As soon as he brought his lips back up to hers she tore away and moved to kiss over his jaw and neck, hands still in his hair.

"Wait..." Austin said as Ally continued to kiss his neck and pull at his hair.

"Are you only glad that I didn't go to military school because I would've had to buzz my hair?" he asked, amused.

"Whaaaaatttt? Nooooo..." Ally said, removing her lips from his neck.

"Really?" he asked, smirking down at her.

"Yes! I'm glad you didn't join military school because what if they had shipped you off to some dangerous war zone and I never saw you again! Not about something as silly as your hair..." she said, unconvincingly.

"Oh good." he told her. "Because I was thinking about buzzing my hair anyway, ya know just to switch things up." he said.

He was lying. There was no way he would ever buzz his hair. He would sooner break up with Ally than he would buzz his hair.

"NO!" Ally replied suddenly, looking up with him with worry in her eyes.

"I mean... Psshh... I don't care.. It's your hair... Do whatever you want to it..." she said after he quirked an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

He leaned down closer to her giving her a knowing look.

"C'mon Ally." he whispered in her ear. "Tell me the truth." he said before taking her earlobe into his mouth and nipping at it with his blunt teeth.

She drew a sharp breath as he did so and moved her hands back up to grip his hair.

"Ok fine..." she said.

He smirked into her neck.

"I'm glad you didn't buzz your hair. I would've missed it too much. Are you happy now?" she said.

"Very." he replied smiling, before he smashed his lips back onto hers.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	2. Mattress Stores & Music Factories

Ally made her way to the mattress store after she had closed up Sonic Boom. She told Austin she would meet him there when he had to close up so they could have a date night together.

She closed up Sonic Boom earlier than she was supposed to, but the customer flow had been so down lately that it really didn't matter if she closed up a half an hour early.

When she got to Moon's Mattress Kingdom, she found that it was totally empty, despite still being open.

"Austin?" she said as she entered the store.

There was no sign of her boyfriend; well, that is until she looked down and saw him asleep on one of the mattresses, crown still on his head.

She smiled down at him. This was something she missed from tour, watching him sleep (as creepy as it sounded).

He was always such a ball of energy, so when he's asleep is the only time she can really admire him.

She reached down and took the metal crown off of his head and placed it down beside the bed. She brushed back the strands of long, blond hair that fell across his forehead, leaning down to kiss it softly.

"Austin." she whispered.

He stirred in his sleep.

"Baby, you've gotta wake up." she said, shaking his shoulder lightly.

She watched his long eyelashes flutter on his perfect cheekbones as his eyes opened slowly.

"Hey." he said quietly, his voice still waking up.

That's another thing she missed from tour: his low, sexy, just-woke-up voice.

"Hey yourself." she said, smiling at him, sitting down on the side of the bed.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his fist and yawned.

"What time is it?" he asked, still yawning.

"Almost 8. You still have to close up the store, but then we could go to a movie or something." she responded.

He walked sleepily to the door and switched the open sign to closed, then walked back and flopped down on the bed.

"What would you say if I suggested that we skip the movie and just stay here and cuddle until we fall asleep? Because I'm so exhausted I'll fall asleep in any movie we see and I don't want you to have to drag me out of the theater when it's over." he told her, tilting his head slightly.

"I think that's a much better idea. I'm pretty tired too." she laughed.

He sat up and kicked off his shoes, her doing the same thing.

She then laid down on her side and her wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his chest to her back.

"I missed this." she sighed.

"Me too." he said. "And as nice as this is, I think I liked us trying to cram into those tiny bunks on your bus together better."

She rolled her eyes at him playfully as he gazed down on her fondly.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey what?" she said.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you, too." she said, turning to smile at him.

He smiled back at her and kissed her head, taking in the intoxicating scent of her hair, before nuzzling into her neck and drifting to sleep.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	3. Grand Openings & Great Expectations

"That went WAY better than I thought it was going to go, to be honest." Austin said, as he and Ally cleaned up the music factory after all of their students and the press had left.

"I'm really proud of our students! I can't believe they managed to pull everything off!" Ally said, excitedly.

"I'm really glad we decided to do this." Austin said, sitting down, stretching his arms out, and resting them on the back of the couch.

"I love sharing our passion for music with kids." Ally said as she sat down next to him, snuggling into his shoulder.

"I'm glad we finally found a positive side to all this crap that's happened over the past few months. I never thought I'd love something as much as I love performing; well until you came along, that is." he said wrapping his arms around his blushing girlfriend.

"Seriously, I always thought performing was it for me. But now, teaching these kids how to play music, watching them process how it all works and knowing that I was the one who flipped that switch in their brain to make it work; I don't know, it's kind of unexplainable." he expressed.

"I know how you feel. Even back when I had stage fright I still loved giving lessons to kids. Having them learn from you and watching them get so excited when they finally master something just gives you such an overwhelming sense of pride." Ally said in response.

"I can't wait to teach our kids music someday..." Austin said out of the blue.

Ally was surprised, nonetheless. They had joked about getting married and having kids before, but never as serious as he had just said it.

"Really?" Ally asked her boyfriend, still slightly in shock.

He smiled and nodded in response.

"So what will we teach them first?" Ally asked fondly, genuinely curious as to what he was thinking.

"Well, we'll sing them lullabies that we wrote from the minute they're born, because obviously when you have parents as talented as us you can't just have normal lullabies." he said, she chuckled.

"They will have every toy instrument imaginable." Ally added.

"Of course, only the best for our kids." he said, winking at her.

"I think we should start them on piano, like when they're really young." Ally said dreamily.

"Yes, we'll start with piano when they are 3 years old, because let's face it, our child is bound to be a musical prodigy." Austin said, Ally shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"They will have mastered piano by 5 and then will be ready to move onto guitar, drums, violin, harp. They'll even be able to play a trumpet through another trumpet." he said, smirking at his familiar choice of words.

"Not to mention they will sing, they will love to sing." Ally said wistfully.

"Yes and dance, too. Although I'm guessing if they're getting their dad's amazing ability to play any instrument, they'll probably end up with their mom's dancing." he said teasingly, gripping her shoulder as she playfully shoved his chest.

"And we'll always support their dreams. No matter what. Even if what they want to do seems like a waste of time." he said softly.

"Even if the odds are a bazilion to one." Ally added quietly.

The two sat in silence for several long moments, thinking of all that had been said.

"You're gonna be a great father, Austin." Ally said seriously, looking up at him from her spot her head was resting where his shoulder met his neck.

He looked down at her, an excited sparkle in his eyes.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"I know so" she said.

He smiled.

"Thank you, Ally. That means a lot. Oh and you are gonna be an amazing mother." he said.

"Thanks. I just hope with all my heart we'll get to be amazing parents together someday." she said, resting her head back against his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will. I'm sure of it."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	4. Seniors & Señors

"UGH! I can't BELIEVE Coach Simmons!" Ally yelled as she entered the practice room in a fury.

"What's wrong, babe?" Austin asked, turning to face her from his spot on the piano.

"He gave me a **D**. A _D_ , AUSTIN, A **_D_**!" Ally screamed, wildly waving the paper with the bad grade on it.

"Ally, calm down. It's not that big a deal." he said, standing up and putting his arm around her shoulders loosely, afraid that she might lash out.

"NOT A BIG DEAL?! IT'S A VERY BIG DEAL! I have had a nearly PERFECT record since PRESCHOOL! What will the college administrators think when they see a D in advanced chemistry, IN MY SENIOR YEAR! That's it. My future is ruined. AND IT'S ALL DEZ'S FAULT." Ally rambled before flopping down on the couch over dramatically.

"What did he do?" Austin asked, sitting beside her outstretched body on the couch, rubbing her back soothingly in an attempt to calm her down.

"He ruined our entire project JUST BECAUSE HE WANTED THE MIX TO BE PURPLE." she said, her voice muffled due to the fact that she was lying on the couch face first, her head buried in the cushion.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I would've given you an A; but that's only because you were sleeping with the teacher." he said slyly, trying to lighten the mood.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES AUSTIN!" Ally yelled, rolling off of the couch and standing up clumsily.

Austin recoiled slightly at her yelling, but agreed with her nevertheless.

"You're right! It's not time for jokes, it's time to take action!" Austin said, trying to replicate the fire Ally had in her voice.

"Excuse me?" Ally asked, not exactly sure what he meant by "take action".

"We are gonna march down to school and you are going to demand to Coach Simmons to give you the grade you rightfully deserve!" he said.

Ally was taken aback by Austin's newfound passion and take action attitude about this situation, but she was also very turned on by it.

"You know what? Let's go! Right now! C'mon, we're taking a stand!" Ally said, gripping his hand and pulling him out of the practice room strongly.

It was almost 5 o'clock on a Monday, so Coach Simmons was at school for wrestling practice.

Ally was marching confidently to the gym until Austin stopped her right before she pushed open the doors to the gymnasium.

"Ally, are you sure you want to do this? I mean I know I'm the one who suggested it but it's only one bad grade!" Austin negotiated with Ally.

"Austin Monica Moon... Are you chickening out?" Ally said flirtatiously.

Oh no. There is is. The C word. Chicken.

Austin hated being called a chicken and it was that behavior that earned him the nickname "Monica McFly", given to him by Ally because he was like Marty McFly when it comes to being called a chicken.

"No! I am NOT chickening out! I was just making sure _you_ didn't wanna chicken out..." Austin said defensively.

"Well, I don't want to chicken out but thank you for being concerned for me." she said, still smirking as she leaned up to lightly kiss his lips before forcefully pushing the double doors to the gyms open.

"Coach Simmons!" Ally said loudly, storming into the gym, startling everyone.

Austin fell slightly behind her, trying to keep up but she was just too fast.

Coach Simmons told the boys who were practicing to take a break before approaching Ally.

"Dawson? What are you doing here?" Coach Simmons asked, very confused as to why Ally was there.

"I'm here in account of the grade you gave me in chemistry." Ally said, reaching into her bag to pull out the paper with the grade.

"Yeah!" Austin said, in attempting to back his girlfriend up in this ridiculous scene she was creating.

"I gave you a D because you nearly blew up the lab! You're lucky I didn't fail you!" Coach Simmons explained.

"I understand, BUT, Dez was the one who nearly blew up the lab and he ruined the experiment. So technically, I completed the assignment correctly and Dez messed it up. Therefore I should get an A and Dez should get a D." Ally explained calmly.

"Dawson, you are partners. You had the same project. I can't give you each two different grades." Coach Simmons replied dryly.

"Yeah, but here's the thing about me: I don't get D's." Ally said.

"Yeah! The only person who is aloud to give Ally a D is me!" Austin said, pointing to himself.

Coach Simmons and Ally turned to give him a strange look.

"I heard what I said!" Austin said.

Coach Simmons and Ally turned back to their conversation, ignoring Austin.

"Look Dawson, I can't just give you an A because you want one." the coach said, growing impatient with the girl.

"But I always get A's! My name starts with A! My _boyfriend's_ name starts with A! I NEED AN A!" Ally said, becoming hysterical.

"I'm sorry Dawson, but you got a D. I'm not changing it. Now you two will excuse me I have a wrestling practice I have to get back to." Coach Simmons said, walking back to the wrestling team who was waiting for him.

"I'm sorry, Ally." Austin said, griping her shoulder comfortingly.

Ally slowly placed her bag on the ground. She then took off her wedges, placing them next to her bag.

She turned to face Austin. Without her shoes on she barely reached the center of his chest; she could hear his heartbeat when she hugged him.

"Austin." she said sweetly, looking up at him.

"Hmm?" Austin replied with a fond smile on his face as he tucked a loose lock of her hair behind her ear, admiring her beauty.

"Could you watch this stuff for me? I'll be back in just a second." Ally said.

"Huh?" Austin asked, as Ally marched over to where Coach Simmons was standing on the wrestling mat, giving instructions to the team.

"Oh no..." Austin said quietly as he realized what Ally was about to do.

He began to walk over to stop her from doing something stupid but it was too late; she had already jumped on Coach Simmons' back, startling him which caused him to fall to the ground, Ally still on top of him.

The wrestling team was shocked to say the least. Ally Dawson was pinning their coach because he gave her a bad grade.

Austin should've been surprised, but he really wasn't. Something a lot of people don't know about Ally is that she is quite feisty. Austin will often call her his little firecracker when she acts that way.

Austin sighed deeply then went to retrieve his girlfriend from on top of the coach.

"Ally... Ally c'mon... Let go Ally..." Austin said as he had his arms around her waist trying to pry her off of Coach Simmons.

He finally managed to pull her off, throwing her over his shoulder to keep her from jumping on the coach again.

Coach Simmons stood up, a look of shock still on his face.

"Dawson! Detention! Tomorrow after school; be there." Coach said.

"Got it sir, I'll make sure she's there. Well have a good day!" Austin said quickly before exiting the gym, Ally still slung over his shoulder fuming.

If there's one thing they all learned that day, it was DO NOT mess with Ally Dawson when grades are involved.

 ** _reviews makes me happy :)_**


	5. Homework & Hidden Talents

**Authors note: Resi, I'm sorry I didn't do the whole "they have sex and their necklaces get tangled together" thing that you wanted but I hope you like this just as much.**

The last of the guests drizzled out as the night drew to a close. Their friends and family night had been a huge success.

Trish and Dez had left earlier, leaving Austin and Ally alone to lock up the music factory.

"You ready to go?" Austin asked his girlfriend as he came down the stairs after she had locked up the main doors.

"About that..." Ally said.

Ally did not want to leave. She wanted to stay there. Alone. With him. And do things. Naughty things. To him and with him.

It had all started earlier that night when he danced with Shelby. Ally had forgotten just how incredibly sexy her was when he performed.

Add in the fact that he was having the time of his life dancing to one of the most important songs she'd ever written and looked amazing while doing it, and she was a goner.

"What...?" Austin asked, apprehensively.

"Maybe we could stay here... And... You know..." she said drawing closer to him, a naughty smirk on her face.

"Oh..." Austin said, returning the smirk.

Ally moved closer to him so that her hands were on his chest and his hands moved to grip her hips.

"I forgot how much I love watching you perform." she told him and her hands continued to roam his chest.

"Yeah?" he said, quirking and eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, it's pretty hot." she said looking up at him, eyes darkening.

She grabbed onto the tie he was wearing and pulled him down forcefully, crashing his lips against hers.

He responded to the kiss immediately, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other went to grip her long, silky hair.

She was still holding onto his tie, pulling him closer and closer.

She stumbled backwards, falling onto the couch behind them, taking him with her.

Their lips had disconnected and her was now hovering over her with a flirty look in his eyes.

He bent down and began to pepper her neck with little open mouthed kisses, she moaned as he did so.

When he got to a particularly sensitive spot, he decided to bite down roughly on her neck, no doubt leaving a mark.

She moaned loudly as he did so.

"Austin..." she moaned breathily.

She felt him smirk against her neck; he stopped kissing her neck and moved so his face was hovering just inches over hers.

She grabbed onto his tie again and pulled him down, reconnecting their lips.

Their kiss became faster, more desperate. As if they needed it to survive.

Her hands moved to his waist and snaked themselves under his shirt, sprawling out on his warm skin.

He let out a hiss as she did so. The feel of her hands roaming his bare skin was becoming too much to take.

Her tiny hands made their way out from bellow his shirt (much to his dismay), moved to his collar area, and started working the buttons of his shirt to free his magnificent body from its confinements.

His shirt was soon off and his pants followed closely behind, followed by all of her clothes.

They just got lost in each other. In the feel, the taste, the passion, the love.

The next morning, Ally was woken up by the sun shining through the glass doors, on one of the couches in the music factory, wrapped in Austin's tight embrace.

She sighed as she snugged her face deeper into his warm, naked chest.

Her movement caused him to stir and open his eyes, smiling down at her.

"Hey beautiful." he said in a raspy voice, the sleep still heavy in his vocal chords.

"Hey yourself, handsome." she replied smiling, moving so that she was laying on top of him; he chin resting on his chest.

"Last night was incredible." he told her.

"Eh... It was pretty good..." she said, teasingly.

"Pretty good? That's it?" he said, his smile growing.

He moved so they were sitting up, her in his lap with his arms wrapped around her.

"Ok maybe it was better than pretty good..." she said.

"Really? Because I'd go as far to say that it was the best we've ever had." he said, beginning to kiss her neck.

As he did so, memories from the previous nights activities flooded her head, making her hot just thinking about them.

"Ok, ok, it was the best we've ever had. By far. It was amazing." she admitted.

He smiled and tore his lips from her neck, placing his hand under her chin to turn her head and meet his lips in a soft, sweet, loving kiss.

She pulled away first, he groaned.

"As much as I'd love to continue this all day, and I really would, we should probably, ya know, get dressed before the mall opens so people can't walk by the store and see us naked in here." Ally said.

"Yeah, you're right. That could really drive away potential students." Austin replied.

She rolled her eyes and hit his chest softly before standing up.

She put on his shirt from the night before as he pulled on his boxers, they both had spare clothes in the practice room for occasions such as this.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her body flush up against his.

He captured her lips once more in a passionate kiss.

He rested his forehead on hers after they broke apart.

"I am so in love with you." he said softly, their foreheads still pressed against each other.

She said nothing but she leaned in and kissed him again, conveying all of her feelings in one kiss.

They broke apart, breathless and smiled at each other.

"Oh and we'll have to do something with the security camera footage from last night before Dez gets here and finds it." Ally said.

The thought of his best friend seeing everything he and Ally did last night was enough to make Austin turn as red as a fire truck.

"Ok, quick you go get dressed and I'll destroy the system, burning any and all evidence left over." Austin said.

Ally laughed and kissed him again.

"Austin I'm kidding, my dad only kept those cameras here for like 2 weeks because they got too expensive for him." Ally explained, still laughing.

Austin let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that." he said, pulling her into a hug.

"What were you so anxious about?" she asked.

"I knew that if Dez or Trish or your dad saw that footage, I wouldn't live to see next week."

"True. I didn't know you had that many hidden talents."

 **Authors note: ya know just brining the title in at the end again with Austin's hidden talents that he has in bed haha ;)**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	6. Duos & Deception

"Austin, you need to clean out the snack machine!" Ally yelled up the stairs to the practice room, where she knew her boyfriend was doing who knows what with Dez.

"I'll do it in a few minutes!" Austin yelled back from the practice room.

"No, come do it now please." Ally yelled back up the stairs, her patience quickly melting away.

The Mall Facilities Inspector was coming in just 2 days and she seemed to be the only one who cared about it.

Trish was off getting a mani/pedi and the boys were upstairs messing with some weird toy or gadget or something.

"Ally! We're trying to make the worlds biggest stick-bomb up here!" Dez yelled.

"Well I'm trying to make sure our music factory doesn't get shut down down here!" she retorted.

"Austin! Come clean out the snack machine now!" Ally yelled, now very impatient with her boyfriend's behavior.

She heard the two boys groan loudly and saw Austin appear at the balcony.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, a pout on his face from being pulled away from their stick-bomb.

"Um... The music factory getting to stay open so we get to continue to bring out the musical talent in kids?" Ally said, looking up at him.

He chuckled.

"Ally, sweetie, I don't think you understand. There are over a thousand popsicle sticks that are about to explode SIMULTANEOUSLY in there;" he said, pointing back at the practice room.

"so, if I'm going to abandon that for cleaning, I'd like to get something in return immediately." he explained.

She put her hand on her face, letting out a long sigh.

"What do you want?" she asked finally.

He smiled and began his way down the stairs.

"I want to pick the next place we go on a date, because I'll be damned if we spend _another_ Saturday in _another_ musem." he said.

"Fine." she replied. "Anything else?"

"Hmmm..." he said, putting his hand under his chin, thinking.

"We get to watch an action movie Friday night instead of another documentary." Austin said.

Ally had recently become obsessed with any and every doctumenraty ever made. So every Friday night, which was their movie night, they had watched a different documentary on Netflix.

Austin had to admit, some of them were pretty interesting. But some of them were incredibly boring and long and about things that no one even cares about; Austin would fall asleep when they watched those documentaries.

"What?! No! Ally said.

"C'mon Ally, you don't even let us make out in them!" Austin said, exasperated.

"Because they're too interesting!" Ally expressed.

"Some of them are, but some of them make me wanna shoot myself in the balls they're so boring." Austin said.

"You're overreacting, Austin." she said dryly.

"Ok fine maybe I am, but c'mon! ONE action movie! And we don't even have to watch it, we can make out the entire time!" he said, pleadingly.

She stood in front of him with her arms crossed for a few more moments before she gave in.

"Fine. Now will you please clean out the snack machine?" Ally asked.

"Not yet. There's still one more thing I want." he said, a smile growing on his face.

"What is it now?" she asked.

"A kiss."

She sighed in relief, thinking he was going to ask for something rediculous.

She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That doesn't count!" he told her as she began walking away from him, finding something else to clean.

"I'll give you a better kiss after you clean out the snack machine." she said, starting up the stairs to see the damage Dez had done to the practice room.

She was only a few stairs up when she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back.

Austin was standing on the ground, she was on the second step and he was still taller than her, but just barley.

His arms went around her waist as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, hard.

She gave into the kiss after a few seconds, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Much too soon for her liking, he pulled away, a smirk on his face.

"That one doesn't count either, I just wanted to kiss you." he said smugly, reaching down to give her backside a squeeze before releasing her and walking back towards the snack machine.

She rolled her eyes at him as he turned around and sent her a wink.

"Thank goodness the inspector only comes once a year" Ally thought as she made her way up the stairs.

 _ **reviews makes me happy :)**_


	7. Wedding Bells & Wacky Birds

Their budget presentation went very well. Dez stayed the entire time, still thinking Austin and Ally had gotten married.

And even though they didn't get married, Austin and Ally we completely immersed in the honeymoon phase.

As soon as they got out of class they went to change. Ally because she was covered in cake from head to toe and Austin because it was 90 degrees outside so he didn't want to walk around in a tux all day.

"Aw crap." Ally said as they were looking in their locker for extra clothes.

"What's wrong, babe?" Austin asked looking over at her.

"I don't have an extra shirt. I could've sworn I had one here but I must've brought my gym clothes home to wash them the other day." she said, continuing to search her locker for a shirt.

"Hey, I think I've got a spare shirt in here somewhere." Austin said, digging in his locker.

"Yep, here ya go." he said, handing her a red flannel shirt; the same one he had been wearing when he fake proposed to her earlier that week.

"Thank you, sweetie!" she said, kissing his lips quickly before heading off to the bathroom to change.

Austin let out a sigh, leaning up against the lockers as he watched her walk away, a lovesick expression on his face.

"Newlyweds." Dez scoffed as he came to stand beside him, Trish giggled at his comment and Austin's expression.

Austin blushed when he noticed the arrival of Trish and Dez.

"So lover boy, are you gonna change out of your tux or are you just gonna stand there all day." Trish said.

Austin blushed harder before he retrieved his clothes and followed the path Ally had taken to the bathroom to change.

He changed out of his tux and into a blue flannel and jeans.

He went to look at himself in the mirror; seeing that he still had cake on some parts of his face, smiling as he remembered how it got there.

...

Changing out of her dress was not a simple task by any means; especially when she had to do it in a small bathroom stall.

She finally managed to get it off, wondering what the people at the dry cleaners will say when she brings in a dress covered in cake.

She changed into her spare clothes, which would never be her first choice to wear to school ever but it's not like she had another option.

She exited the stall and examined her face in the bathroom mirror.

She still had a sugary residue from the icing left on her nose. She licked her lips and found she could still taste the cake; smirking when she remembered how it got there.

Austin was waiting for Ally outside the bathroom.

She finally emerged, carrying her dress all bundled up in a big ball.

"Here let me help you." he said smiling.

"Austin!" she said, startled. She pulled the dress up over her face, shielding herself from him.

"Ally, what's wrong?"

"I look gross." she said, her voice muffled though the fabric of the dress.

He took the waded up dress out of her hands and looked at her.

She was wearing his red flannel, that came down to almost her knees, paired with black leggings.

She had removed her heels and replaced them with her gym shoes, making her even shorter than him than usual.

Her face had been wiped clean of any makeup and her hair was thrown carelessly into a messy bun.

He had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Ally." he said, placing a hand on her cheek.

She looked up at him through her long, mascara free lashes.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Ever. In my entire life. And that even includes the time Dez and I met Scarlett Johansson."

She giggled at his words.

"I love you so much." she said, looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you too." he said, leaning down to kiss her softly.

...

"Alright folks, give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Austin and Ally Moon!" Dez said to nobody in particular as the four of them entered the cafeteria at lunch time.

"Ok Dez, you can cut it out with the wedding stuff now." Ally said.

"And ruin your fake reception? I think NOT." Dez replied as they got in line to get their lunch.

"Oh look it's time for Ally to throw the bouquet!" Dez said as soon as they sat down.

"Dez I don't even have the flowers with me." Ally replied.

"Here, use this lettuce." Dez said, handing her a piece of lettuce from his salad.

Ally picked up the lettuce from the table and threw it in Trish's direction.

"Happy?" she asked him.

"Fine. But Austin still has to throw the garter." Dez explained.

"Dez, I'm not wearing a garter. I didn't even wear one this morning."

"But you will wear one at our actual wedding, right?" Austin asked her quietly, not wanting to be deprived of this experience.

She turned to give him a dry look.

"We'll just have to improvise!" Dez said.

He looked around them in search for an object that could resemble a garter.

"Uhhhhhhhh... AH HA! Trish, can I borrow one of your scrunchies?" Dez asked.

"Sure." Trish said, reaching into her bag to pull out a scrunchy and handing it to Dez.

"Ok Ally, put this on your leg." Dez told her.

Ally obliged; but since it was a scrunchy and not an actual garter, it only reached to just above her ankle.

"Ok now Austin, take it off her leg." Dez told Austin, who always agreed to do pretty much anything if it involved Ally's legs.

She turned sideways in her seat and placed her foot in Austin's lap. His hands moved gently over the skin of her ankle, causing goosebumps to erupt in their wake.

Austin was having quite a difficult time trying to get the fake garter over Ally's shoe to get it off.

She ended up having to take off her shoe to get it off her ankle.

As Ally struggled to put her shoe back on, Austin haphazardly tossed the makeshift garter to Dez.

"I hope these events are way more exciting and entertaining at our real wedding." Austin said.

After school, Dez and Trish went back to the music factory to give any lessons they had scheduled for that day while Austin and Ally went to drop off their cake-covered clothes at the dry cleaners (earning very odd looks from the employees, as Ally had suspected).

They made their way to the music factory, laughing about some story Austin was telling.

"WAIT." Austin said abruptly as they were about to enter the music factory.

"Austin, what's wrong? I don't- WHOA!" Ally said caught off guard as Austin picked her up bridal style, and carried her through the open doors to the music factory.

"This is the closest thing we have to a threshold since we don't live together and aren't actually married." Austin said as he put her down once they were in the store.

"No, I loved it. You're adorable." she said, lightly kissing his lips before going off to find her students that were waiting for lessons.

Later that night after all of their students had left, Austin and Ally were in the practice room working on a new song for her.

It was dark outside and getting late, but they didn't care.

Ally had taken out her contacts and put on her glasses, and they had both removed their shoes.

"Hey, do you feel like taking a break?" he asked her.

"A break sounds fantastic right now, actually." she replied.

"Awesome." he said, standing up, smiling.

He went over to where the speakers were and turned them on.

The first chords of a very familiar song started playing. This song just so happened to be the same song he had sung to her the night they got together for the very first time: I think about you. The song she had secretly written about him that he had stolen to serenade her with.

"So, I realized we never got to have our first dance as fake husband and wife..." he said as she stood up in front of him.

She smiled up at him and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Moon?" he asked her, extending his hand and bowing slightly.

"Why of course, Mr. Moon." she said, taking his hand.

Their hands were intertwined as Ally placed her other hand on his shoulder, his going to her waist.

She leaned her head on his chest as the two swayed softly to the music; their sock covered feet barely moving.

He would lean down and kiss her head every so often, whispering sweet nothing's in her ear.

The song ended and she looked up at him, taken aback by the amount of passion and love she saw in his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her, trying to convey all the passion and love that she saw in his eyes in the kiss.

"I love you." he said as they pulled away, foreheads resting against each other.

"I love you too." she said back to him, her voice barely above a whisper.

He gave her another passionate but quick kiss.

"So what do you say we get started on those honeymoon activities?"

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	8. Karaoke & Kalamity

Ally walked up to the practice room after she had finished giving Ridley her singing lesson to find her boyfriend sitting on the couch, still wearing a dinosaur costume, a pout on his face.

"Aw baby what's wrong?" Ally asked, sitting down beside him.

"You hugged the cowboy." he said, folding his arms and glaring off in the opposite direction, still pouting.

"What?" she replied, confused.

"Dez's uncle. The old cowboy. You hugged him." he said, still not looking at her.

"And what is wrong with hugging someone exactly?" she said, wondering if he was going through another possessive, jealousy phase that had been triggered by the cowboy; granted, Gavin looked nothing like that guy, but she could see the bridge his brain had built to link them.

"Because you thought he was me." he said, finally looking at her; she could see genuine pain in his eyes.

"I only thought he was you because Dez said he had found you an awesome disguise! I never thought an old cowboy would make you jealous..." she explained, adding the last part quietly.

"It's not about the cowboy!" he exclaimed.

"But-"

"You kissed me. When I was dressed as a lumberjack you kissed me." he said.

"So?"

"So? Dez and Trish didn't know it was me. You somehow figured out that it was me, but what if it WASN'T?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"What if it wasn't me. What if it was a guy with a beard who just resembled me. What if I had been off giving some cat a bath?" Austin said, an almost frantic tone in his voice.

"Austin, what are you trying to say..." she asked, feeling as though there was more to this than what appeared.

He was silent for a few moments.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked, his voice small and full of fear.

"What, no! Of course not! Why would you even think that?" she replied.

"Because I feel like I kinda guilted you into being with me forever when I gave up my entire career to be with you." he said, looking down.

"Austin that's crazy."

"Is it? It's crazy for you to have felt stuck with me so you thought by kissing another guy you could make me mad and have a excuse to get rid of me."

"But the other guy I kissed was YOU. I KNEW it was you. I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise."

"But what if it WASN'T me. What if it wasn't me and you knew it wasn't me but you kissed him anyway."

"Austin, that would never happen."

"BUT YOU HUGGED THE COWBOY." he said loudly looking back up at her, tears starting to form in his eyes.

They were both quiet for a few moments.

"Look, just because I am completely in love with you and gave up my career and lifelong dream to be with you, doesn't mean you have to be in love with me or have to be with me. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything if you don't feel the same way."

She looked at him. His eyes were full of tears and emotions, she had never seen him more venerable than he was right now.

"I have never been more in love with you than I am right now." she said quietly.

She placed her hand under his chin, bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

"I didn't want you to have to give up your career for me. I didn't want you to give up your lifelong dream just to be with some girl you'd probably be completely over in a years time. That's why I broke up with you that night; I ended it before you could drop everything you've ever worked for just to be with me. And I didn't want to break up with you. It KILLED me seeing you standing there _begging_ me not to do it. But I had to. I didn't want you to give up your dream for just me.

"But then you went and did it anyway. You gave up your entire career just to be with _me_. And you told me you loved me. And I told you I loved you. And it was true. It was all true. It's _still_ true."

By now his tears had begun to fall down his cheeks and she pulled him into a hug, holding his head in the crook of her neck as he cried.

"I love you." she whispered, kissing his head. "I love you so much. And I know it's killing you not being able to perform, and yes I do feel partly to blame for it, but you will get your career back. You will perform on stage as Austin Moon again. It's inevitable."

They sat in that position for a while. Him silently crying into her neck as she ran her hands through his hair, soothing him but never telling him to stop crying.

He _needed_ this. He had just been keeping all his feelings of uncertainty and sadness inside, pushing them away and ignoring them. Now everything was just coming out. All the pain, all the sadness, all the uncertainty, all the fear, everything he had felt since he had taken that jump was all coming out.

After a few more minutes, his cries had stopped; but he still laid there with his face buried in her neck, just needing to be held by her. Just needing to be in her arms.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	9. Mini Me's & Muffin Baskets

Dez was still taking his role as Austin's secretary very seriously.

Austin had locked himself in the recording booth all day to plan his comeback.

Dez was currently still sitting at his desk outside the booth while the girls sat on the couches, lazily flipping through magazines.

"Welp, I'm taking my lunch break." Dez said, standing up from his desk.

"I'll go with you, I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since those weenies and cheese last night." Trish said.

"You coming, Ally?" Dez asked her.

"Nah, I'll wait until Austin takes a break and go get lunch with him." Ally told them.

"Ok, see ya later!" Trish said, before she and Dez left for the food court.

Ally went back to reading her magazine, well she tried to.

She was now very aware that she and Austin were the only people in the music factory. And they never got to celebrate Austin getting his career back just the two of them.

She knows she shouldn't bother him. She knows he's working like crazy, trying to plan the perfect comeback.

But she can't help herself.

She places her magazine back on the stack with the others and walks over to the recording booth and peers in.

Austin is sitting on a stool with his guitar in his lap and papers scattered everywhere. He's so focused he doesn't even notice her looking in at him.

She opens the door to the booth, knocking on the glass as she did so.

"Hey." she said as she entered.

"Hey!" he replied enthusiastically.

"How's it going in here?" she asked, looking around at the loose papers everywhere.

"Pretty good, but my brains almost fried; I've been working for so long." he said as he placed his guitar on the stand next to the stool.

"You could use a break." she said, standing behind him and massaging his shoulders.

His eyes closed as he felt her hands work at the knots in his back and shoulders.

"Mmmm that feels good." he said, his head dropping back to lean against her chest.

She continued massaging his shoulders for a few more minutes. When she stopped, her hands still resting on his back, he turned to look up at her.

Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment, before their lids lowered and she leaned down and placed her lips on his.

He twisted on the stool so he was now facing her, his hands went to hold her hips.

She moved to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, never breaking the kiss as she did so.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry, which she of course granted.

He tilted his head as he deepened the kiss, getting a better angle.

The problem was, they were on a stool. And it is very difficult to balance 2 people on a stool, what with it having no arms and a tiny seat.

So as Ally leaned further into the kiss, pushing him back slightly, Austin stumbled and slipped off the stool taking Ally with him.

Luckily, he was able to catch his balance with his feet, saving them both from what would have been a very painful event.

Their lips broke apart and they burst into laughter; standing up fully and stretching.

"Well that certainly ruined the moment." Ally said, still laughing.

"Who said the moment was ruined?" Austin asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He grabbed her hips and pushed her back until she was trapped between the soundboard and his body.

He brought his lips down and began kissing her neck slowly, receiving satisfying moans from her.

After a while, she ran her hands into his hair and brought his lips to hers forcefully.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hitched her up so she was not sitting on the soundboard, her legs wrapped around his torso.

She must have hit something on the soundboard accidentally because all the sudden "play my song" (the most recent thing recorded in there) was blasting over the speakers.

They didn't even bother to turn it off.

Austin smirked against her lips as he heard her sing "you're asking me what makes me feel good; you're asking me what drives me wild".

Because _he_ was what makes her feel good. _He_ is what drives her wild.

The music suddenly stopped and Austin and Ally broke apart, looking around to see what could have stopped it.

And then they saw it.

They both blushed as they saw Trish and Dez standing in the doorway to the recording booth; Dez holding his phone that was connected to the speakers.

Both of them had the same expression on their faces.

"Really guys?" Trish said, dryly.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	10. Dancers & Ditzes

**Author's note: I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS! I was out of town for a week and I couldn't think of any ideas for this story. ANYWAY ENOUGH EXCUESES. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE SHOT!**

"Austin! Stop!" Ally giggled as her boyfriend placed playful kisses up and down her jawline and neck.

They were still at the arena where the awards had been held. The show was long over, Ally said she had to go gather her things from her dressing room before they left and obviously Austin voulenteered to go with her; both were fully aware that he only did so because she had been mad at him for so long and now that they were on good terms again he wanted to make up for all the time they had lost over the past few days when she wasn't speaking to him.

So that's how they got there. Him pressing her back into her dressing room door, kissing her neck teasingly.

"Austin!" she squealed as his hand reached down to cup her ass.

He smirked against her neck and brought his lips up to hover over hers.

They hadn't kissed in 3 days, which for Austin and Ally was the equivalent of like 3 years.

He stared into her eyes. She stared back. All the playfulness gone.

Their eyes were filled with love and passion and longing.

His eyes drifted shut as he lowered his lips to meet hers and just when their lips were about to touch, she ducked away, opening her dressing room door, causing them both to stumble inside.

"Ally!" Austin whined.

"What?" Ally asked innocently. She wasn't dumb. She knew exactly what he wanted. She wanted it too. But she also missed teasing him.

"We haven't kissed in 3 WHOLE DAYS! That's a LONG TIME." Austin explained.

"We knew each other like almost 2 whole years before we kissed for the first time. And then we went months without kissing!" Ally said.

"Yeah, but that was back before we were actually dating. Now I'm addicted to your kisses. Seriously, its a problem. I'm going through withdraw!" Austin said.

"Well we can kiss after I get all my stuff together." Ally told him.

"Well how long will that take?" Ausgin asked her.

"I don't know, like 5 minutes." she said.

"What?! 5 WHOLE MINUTES?! Ally, did you not hear me when I said I'M GOING THROUGH WITHDRAW?!" he said.

"You went 16 years of your life without kissing me, I'm pretty sure you can wait 5 minutes." Ally said dryly.

"But Allllllllyyyyy!" Austin whined. "My lips miss your lips! See? They're all sad!" he said, pointing at his pouting lips.

"You're such a dork." she laughed at him.

"But you love it." he said smirking.

"Meh." she said jokingly, turning away from him and beginning to collect her things from the room.

As she went around the room picking up all her belongings, Austin sat on the couch quietly with his hands folded in his lap.

He watched her pack up her clothes, makeup and hair products, hands still folded in his lap.

"Ok I think that's everything." she said moving to grip the doorknob, scanning the room one final time to make sure she had everything.

"Um no it isn't." Austin said standing up.

"What? Did I forget something?" she asked.

"Yes." he said simply.

"Well?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"What did I forget?"

He said nothing. He did however take a step closer to her, puckering his lips slightly.

She rolled her eyes when she realized what he was doing. But nevertheless, she placed all her belongings down and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

She leaned up and kissed his lips lightly, pulling back slightly and smiling at him after the quick kiss.

He smiled back at her before he leaned in and captured her lips in a hard, passionate kiss.

After a few blissful moments, they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

"I love you." they whispered to each other at the same time, before they connected their lips again.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	11. Mysteries & Meddling Kids

Austin and Ally were in the practice room working on a new song, when they heard a large crash come from the music factory bellow.

"Ugh, is Dez trying to give Herman his drum lesson without one of us supervising again?" Ally said, annoyed as she got up from her spot next to Austin on the piano bench to go see what was going on downstairs.

"I'll be right back, I just have to go kick Dez's ass." she said, wrapping her arms around Austin's shoulders from behind and quickly kissing his cheek, before making her way downstairs.

Austin sat at the piano, exploring the ivories in front of him. He suddenly heard a phone buzz.

He reached into his pocket to check for a text, but there were none there. And then came another buzz.

He looked around and saw that Ally had left her phone sitting on top of the piano.

He went back to creating random little melodies on the piano. Ally's phone buzzed 6 more times.

Austin had had enough by the ninth buzz. Who wanted to get a hold of Ally so desperately that they had to text her 9 times in a row all within the spanned of like a minute?

He picked up her phone just as the tenth text came through.

His stomach dropped when he saw the name of who the texts were coming from.

Eliot.

His brain was suddenly in overdrive.

 _Why is she talking to Eliot?_

 _Why is he texting her so much?_

 _Are they having a secret affair?_

 _Is she cheating on me?_

 _How long has this been going on?_

 _Is it because he's better at arts and crafts than me?!_

Austin was near having an anxiety attack when Ally came back into the room. Just being in her presence calmed him down slightly.

"Ummm... Here. Your phone has been buzzing like crazy." Austin said nervously, handing her the phone.

She took her phone and checked the many texts she had; a smile forming on her face as she read the texts which caused Austin's stomach to drop.

"Can we take a rain check on this song? I actually have to get something done, like right now." she told him.

He nodded in response, almost too heartbroken to say anything.

"Thanks! You're the best!" she said, reaching up to quickly kiss his lips.

What she had intended to be a quick peck farewell, Austin turned into a passionate liplock, thinking this may be the last time he'll ever get to kiss her before she leaves him for Eliot.

He grabbed her hips, pulled her body flush up against his and kissed her with all the passion and love he had. She was surprised, but kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, equalling his passion and love in the kiss.

He pulled back slightly, nudging their noses together.

"I love you so much." he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too." she said, kissing him once more before exiting the room, leaving Austin in a slump.

Austin sat back down on the piano bench and thought.

 _"Ok so maybe she isn't leaving me for Eliot, but he's definitely back in her life, which could lead to her wanting to leave me for him."_ Austin thought.

 _"I need to think of a way to show Ally that I'm just as good if not better than Eliot; but how?"_

"Oh! I got it!" Austin said out loud, standing up from the piano bench and pointing his finger into the air triumphantly.

He searched the music factory for every bit of arts and crafts material he could find.

Once he had all his supplies gathered, he made his way back up to the practice room to begin working on his masterpiece.

Austin had a lot of talents. He can sing, he can dance, he can play any instrument known to mankind, but he can not do arts and crafts; at least not well.

His idea to show Ally how he was just as good as Eliot was to make her something crafty like Eliot would have.

He decided to make a bookmark because Ally loves reading, so she would use it a lot.

He sat there for a good 10 minutes just thinking about what he wanted the bookmark to look like.

He then decided that he wanted his face to be on the bookmark to remind her how much he loved her.

He searched through the many pictures they had stored in the practice room closet, trying to find one that Ally wouldn't mind if he cut himself out of it.

And then he found it.

The perfect picture to destroy.

His prom picture with Piper.

He's not sure why they still had it, seeing as though he and Ally had ended up getting back together that night and taking their own prom pictures (which were now proudly displayed all over each of their houses by their parents), but he was glad to finally find a picture he could use.

He cut his head out of the picture and discarded the rest of the picture, including his little picture body and Piper (they ended on good terms, he _swears_ ).

He glued his little picture head onto the blue construction paper and added little heart stickers over his eyes to make it cute. Since bookmark Austin will always be looking at Ally, it makes sense for him to have hearts as eyes so he's looking at her with love.

Now he just needed to come up with a cute little poem to put on the bookmark.

He was stumped.

He couldn't think of anything.

This is why he had Ally!

Then he thought of what he thought was the perfect caption. He wrote it out in stickers and placed it on the construction paper.

After adding a few more decorations here and there, his bookmark was done.

"Take that Eliot." Austin said proudly, to himself.

* * *

Austin was so proud of his gift for Ally that he couldn't even wait to give it to her.

So her drove over to her house as soon as he had fished it to deliver it to her.

He practically skipped up to her front door, holding the bookmark behind his back.

He rang the doorbell 4 times, then knocked on the door at least 10 times, then went back to ringing the doorbell.

A very annoyed Lester came to answer the door.

"Yes Austin?" he said dryly, not even needing to look at him to see who it was.

"Is Ally here?" Austin asked the older man.

Lester nodded.

"She's upstairs." he said, moving aside to let him in.

"Thanks." Austin said to Lester, before bolting up the stairs two at a time.

He finally reached Ally's room. The door was closed. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." came Ally's voice from inside the room.

Austin slowly turned the nob and opened the door, walking inside her room.

Ally was sitting at her desk, working on something on her computer.

She didn't turn around when he came in. She probably just assumed it was her dad.

"Hey." Austin said.

Ally turned around in her seat.

"Austin!" she said happily. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, getting up to hug him tightly, despite only having been apart for about 2 hours.

"Well, I actually have a surprise for you." he told her.

"Oh really?" Ally said, quirking her eyebrows.

"Yeah, ok close your eyes." Austin said.

Ally closed her eyes.

Austin took her hands and placed the homemade bookmark inside of them.

She opened her eyes to see what he had given her.

"It's a bookmark. I made it myself." he told her proudly.

"Austin..." she said sappily. "This is the sweetest thing ever."

"Do you like my poem?" he asked her.

"Here's a gift for you to save your place, and a picture of me to save my face." she read and laughed. "Yes, I love it."

"And do you like the hearts on my eyes? It's because bookmark Austin is always looking at you with love, just like me."

"Austin, this is adorable. You are adorable. I love you so much." she said before she kissed him.

"Who said I couldn't do arts and crafts. Take that Eliot." Austin said quietly as they broke away from their kiss.

"What was that?" Ally asked him, suddenly amused.

Austin's eyes widened.

"Well... You see... It's a funny story..." Austin tried to explain.

"Did you make this because you were trying to prove that you were better than Eliot?" Ally asked.

"Pssshhhh no... Yes... I don't know! Ok just let me explain!" Austin said.

"I'm listening." Ally said smiling.

"Ok so earlier your phone kept going off, so I checked to see who was texting you so much and I saw it was Eliot. I thought you were cheating on me with him or having an affair with him or just planning to leave me for him because he was better at arts and crafts because let's face it, that's all he's got on me. So I made the bookmark to show you I can do arts and crafts, maybe not as good as Eliot, but I can and I love you and that's what matters." Austin said, taking a deep breath when he finished.

"Aww, Austin, baby, I would never cheat on you. Especially not with Eliot!" Ally said.

"Then why was he texting you so much?" Austin asked quietly.

"Our favorite camp councilor's birthday is next week and we decided we wanted to do a photo collage. He kept texting me what pictures I should use, which is why I had to leave early. I had to come home to print these picture." she said, gesturing behind her to her computer and printer and the stack of pictures next to it.

"Wow. I'm sorry, Ally. I'm sorry I thought you were cheating on me." Austin said.

"No, Austin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever even letting you think that me cheating on you was even a little bit possible, because it's not. I love you." she said.

"I guess my crazy worried boyfriend side took over." he said, pulling her into his arms.

She snuggled into his embrace.

"It's ok, you're pretty cute when you're worried."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	12. Comebacks & Crystal Balls

Ally's visitor from a far off place arrived two days after Austin's comeback performance.

Lester was still out of town, so Ally went to pick Penny up from the airport.

Her flight got in at 9am, Ally waited outside of security, searching for her mother.

"Ally!" she heard a voice yell.

Ally whipped her head around.

"Mom!" Ally yelled happily, running toward her mother and hugging her tightly.

"I missed you." she said, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"I missed you too, baby." Penny said, kissing her daughters head. "I missed you so much."

Penny had not visited since way back when Ally first got over her stage fright.

A lot had changed since then.

Ally had become a huge popstar, she was now a senior in high school, she could now legally drive and she had her own car, and she and Austin were now in a serious committed relationship as opposed to whatever they had been back when they first realized their feelings.

The pair broke apart and headed towards baggage claim to get Penny's luggage.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Penny asked her daughter after she had retrieved her bag and the two were in the parking garage, Ally leading the way to her car.

"Well, I was thinking we could go get breakfast somewhere near the beach; then I could take you to the mall and show you around our music factory." Ally said, helping her mother place her suitcase in her trunk once they reached the car.

"That sounds lovely!" Penny said smiling.

Ally smiled back and hopped into the drivers seat, Penny in the passengers seat.

The two women fastened their seat belts, then Ally backed out of her parking spot and exited the garage, driving towards the beach.

They went to a cute little cafe right on the beach to get some breakfast.

They chose an outside table, and ordered their drinks; looking over the menu trying to decide what to get.

After they had ordered their food and gotten their drinks, they started catching up.

"So... How has life been?" Penny asked Ally.

"Crazy. Hectic. Amazing." Ally said, laughing.

"You must be so busy!" Penny said.

"Well, working on my music and being a senior in high school is kind of difficult, but I love it. I love being this busy." Ally said.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you, honey!" Penny said.

Just then, Ally's phone went off. She reached down to check it, wondering if it was Ronnie.

Penny watched as her daughter looked at her phone, rolling her eyes and smiling as she typed a reply to whatever message she had just received.

"Who was that?" Penny asked curiously.

"Oh... It's Austin." Ally said. "He told me he had this crazy dream he needed to tell me about but he'll do it later because he's going back to sleep."

Penny laughed.

"Yeah his exact words were _"ok so I had this crazy dream I have to tell you about but I'll do it later because I woke up just to tell you that I had the crazy dream now I'm going back to sleep ok love you bye"_." Ally said, laughing.

"So how are things going with you two?" Penny asked, trying to keep from squealing at the adorableness that was her daughter's relationship.

"They've never been better." Ally said, a dreamy look on her face.

Penny smiled softly at her daughter.

"We hit a rough patch back before I left for tour, his boss said we couldn't be a couple. I told him we should break up, I said it was for the best. But he of course, didn't listen. He ended up giving up his entire career just so we could be together. That was the night he first told me he loved me.

"And then after that our relationship seemed perfect; but I slowly came to realize that he wasn't completely himself. Part of him was missing. Taking away performing, took away part of him. It was a long few months, but Jimmy finally lifted the performance ban and Austin had his comeback concert the other night. Things couldn't be better." Ally said.

"Well I'm so happy for you two. You really deserve to be happy. And Austin obviously makes you happy." Penny said.

"Yeah, yeah he does." Ally said smiling just as their food arrived.

They ate their delicious food, chatting as they did. When they finished, Ally paid the bill and the women headed off to the mall.

They made their way to the location where Sonic Boom used to be, where the music factory currently resided.

"Here we are." Ally said, pulling out her key and unlocking the doors.

"Oh Ally, it's beautiful!" Penny said, taking in her surroundings.

"It took a few weeks to get all the renovations done, but it really paid off." Ally said.

"Can I have a tour?" Penny asked.

"Of course!" Ally replied. "Here's our recording booth, which is so nice to have here because then Austin and I don't have to go all the way to the studio all the time. Here's one of our two stages, this one is pretty much reserved for dancers. The other one is for musicians."

They began walking up the stairs.

"Here is our one of a kind instrument carousel. Over there is our dance studio, and up here is still the practice room." Ally said.

"Didn't have the heart to get rid of it, did ya?" Penny asked Ally as the walked into the practice room.

Ally shook her head.

"It was hard enough seeing the rest of the store change, none of us could bear this one place changing. It means so much to all of us. Yeah, we got new furniture and decorations, but the room is still just ours. This room has always been ours." Ally said.

"Well I love what you've done with this place!" Penny said as they walked back down to the lounge area of the music factory.

"Thank you!" Ally replied.

Ally and Penny then sat down on one of the couches and Ally showed Penny a bunch of pictures of things she had missed since she had last been there.

She showed her a bunch of pictures from her tour, some random ones just of the four of them being goofy, and she even showed her pictures of her and Austin's budget presentation aka their fake wedding.

Ally was so busy showing her mother all the pictures, she didn't even hear her boyfriend walk in.

"Why hello Dawson ladies." Austin said, walking up behind the couch they were sitting on.

"Hi Austin." Ally said, amusement in her voice.

"Hey babe." Austin said with a smile, grabbing her chin and leaning in to place a quick kiss on her lips.

Penny smiled at the couple. The last time she had been there they both had such huge crushes on each other but were still just friends, now they were completely in love and not afraid to show it.

"Austin!" Penny said, standing up and reaching out her arms to hug him.

"Hello Ms. Dawson!" Austin said, leaning in to hug his girlfriend's mother.

"My, you certainly have grown since the last time I saw you." Penny said after they pulled away from their hug.

And she wasn't wrong. Austin had grown even taller since the last time she had seen him, his face had matured, and his body had become much more muscular and developed.

"Well, ya know, puberty." Austin replied.

"Yep. That'll do it to ya." Penny said laughing. She gave Ally a thumbs up and mouthed "good job", causing Ally's cheeks to turn bright pink.

"So, what have you two beautiful ladies been up to this morning?" Austin asked, sitting down beside Ally and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"We went out to breakfast, I showed her around the music factory and I was showing her pictures from tour and other random things." Ally said.

"Awesome!" Austin said. "Ya know, I have quite a few pictures from your tour too, sweetie."

"Oh really?" Ally said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah! Here lemmie show them to you." Austin said, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone.

Penny watched as Austin unlocked his phone and went to his pictures. His lock screen was a picture of him kissing Ally on the cheek while she was laughing happily.

"Ok, here's a picture of our bus when tour started aka when it was clean, here's a picture of Ally performing and being amazing, here's a picture of the pancakes I ordered at IHOP, here's a burst of selfies Ally took on my phone when I went to the bathroom."

"Why do you still have all of those?" Ally asked. "Do you know how much space they take up on your phone?"

"Yes I do know, and I still have them because look how adorable you look in them. I can't delete them!" Austin said. "Now shush I'm trying to show your mother pictures from our summer."

Ally rolled her eyes and continued to watch him scroll through pictures from her tour.

He always took a bunch from backstage when she was performing. He also had quite a few unflattering pictures of her that she was unaware he had taken. There were also a couple that consisted of Ally asleep, covered by nothing but a sheet in Austin's bunk, which he quickly scrolled passed, blush forming on his cheeks at the thought of her mother knowing what they had done on her tour.

"Oh! Here's when we had a day off and went to Disneyland with Dez and Trish!" Austin said excitedly.

There was a picture of all four of them in front of the castle, one of the four of them with Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy, one of them on Space Mountain where the boys looked like they were about to cry and the girls looked like they were having the time of their life, there were a bunch of them making silly faces at the camera while trying on different mouse ears.

"Oh this one is my favorite!" Austin said as he showed them a picture of Ally wearing her mouse ears, looking up at the camera and scrunching up her nose. "Look how cute she is! I actually have this one hanging in my locker and I have it framed in my room. I should really enter it in a museum or something."

Austin continued scrolling through their Disneyland pictures, he got to one that was one that was one of Ally's favorites; they were with Cinderella and Prince Charming, Prince Charming had leaned in to kiss Cinderella on the cheek, so Austin and Dez decided to do the same thing, Austin kissing Ally's cheek, Dez kissing Trish's cheek.

"That one is one of my favorite pictures of us ever." Ally said. "It's in a frame up in the practice room and that was the picture we all picked out our own souvenir frames to put it in."

Austin continued scrolling through the pictures; showing them silly ones of Austin and Dez making funny faces while eating churros, Ally and Trish eating their Mickey Mouse ice cream, and a bunch of pictures of a squirrel that had come up to their table.

The last picture from Disneyland he showed them was one that he had definitely used a photo editing app to make the light look all fancy and put a filter on it; it was one he had instructed Dez to take, Austin and Ally were both wearing their mouse ears, Austin was leaning down and Ally was on her tip toes and they were kissing passionately in front of the castle as the fireworks went off.

Yes, he had posted it on instagram and added the cheesy caption "the happiest place on earth is wherever I'm with her". Yes, he had received over 20,000 likes on that picture in under a minute. Yes, he had given Ally that picture in a frame for her birthday. And yes, that picture was in a frame sitting on his bedside table in his room.

"Aww, that's such a sweet picture." Penny cooed as Austin showed it to her.

"Yeah, it's one of my personal favorites." Austin said, smiling at Ally.

Austin began to look for more pictures, when suddenly his phone vibrated as he received a text.

"Oh this is Jimmy. I have to head to the studio." Austin said. "How about we all do dinner tonight? My treat."

"That sounds great!" Penny said.

"Awesome!" Austin said. "Well then I guess I'll see you ladies tonight."

Austin leaned down to kiss Ally's lips again, lingering longer than he had when he had kissed her hello. Ally's hands went up to grip the hair on the back of his head and pull him closer, tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

She moaned softly into the kiss, then remembered that her mother was sitting right in front of them.

Pulling away from Austin, Ally blushed madly.

Austin smirked and gave her one last peck on the lips.

"See ya later, Als." he said. "Bye Ms. Dawson!"

"Bye Austin!" Penny said, waving at him.

The doors to the music factory swung closed behind Austin, Ally was still avoiding eye contact with her mother due to embarrassment.

Penny sensed Ally's embarrassment and decided to just mess with her even more.

The thing Penny said made Ally blush even harder than she already was.

"Ally Dawson, if I had your ability to pick up the most amazing men, there's no way you'd be an only child."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	13. Burdens & Boynados

"I'm hungry." Ally stated randomly as she and Austin were in the recording booth at the music factory.

"I'm glad you said that, because I've been starving for like an hour, but I didn't wanna say anything because we were still working." Austin said, taking off his headphones and standing up from his seat at the soundboard, stretching.

"Let's go get something to eat." Ally said. "It's your turn to pick the restaurant."

"Yes!" Austin said excitedly.

Austin and Ally alternated who got to pick the restaurant when they went out. Whoever picked the restaurant got to drive, but had to pay for the meal.

Ally had picked the last place they had gone to just the night before; a cute little cafe on the beach, after she paid, she drove them to the beach where the couple enjoyed a romantic moonlit stroll, walking down the shore with their hands intertwined.

"So where are we going?" Ally asked as they exited the sound booth.

"You'll see." Austin said smirking.

Austin ran up ahead of Ally to hold the door open for her.

She playfully rolled her eyes at his antics.

Austin slung an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, pulling her closer to him as they walked to his car in the mall parking lot.

Austin had never been happier than he was now.

He had his career back and was allowed to perform again, AND he and Ally were more in love than ever.

It almost seemed too good to be true.

Which is why Austin had been putting a lot more effort into constantly sweeping her off her feet and performing romantic gestures all the time, trying to reassure her that they could be in a relationship with each other and both be working on music at the same time.

He knew Ally was always skeptical about both of them having careers while they were in a relationship. She had been the one to break it off when they had first started dating, saying it was getting in the way of their songwriting. Then she had been the one to end things again when Jimmy threatened to ban Austin from performing because they were dating, settling for both of them having their careers yet again.

Now they both had their careers, and they were still in a serious and committed relationship.

So Austin had been working extra hard to show that they could have both, they didn't have to have one or the other. Because he knew her so well, that he knew deep down she was anxious that they would be forced to choose between their relationship and their careers again.

"There it is." Austin said when he finally spotted his car, pointing it out to her.

He then ran up ahead of her and stood by the passenger's door, waiting to open if for her.

He opened the door as she approached the car.

"M'lady." he said, laughing.

"Thank you, kind sir." she replied, placing a hand on his cheek before hopping into the car.

Austin closed the door as soon as she sat down then ran around to his side, jumping into the drivers seat.

As he dug in his pocket to find his keys, he felt her hand on his cheek again.

He looked over at her.

She leaned in and placed her lips on his in a firm kiss.

Austin tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her closer, prolonging the kiss.

"You're a sweet heart, you know that right?" Ally said, pulling away from their kiss and leaning her forehead on his.

"Yeah I know." he said shyly.

"Good." she said smiling, before giving him one more quick kiss.

"As much as I would love to continue this all day, and believe me, I WOULD, I might just die of hunger before things could get heated." Austin said.

Ally laughed as he put his seatbelt on and started the car.

Austin reached over and grabbed Ally's left hand and placed it on his thigh, covering it with his own hand.

He looked over and saw her smiling at him, which made him smile.

Austin drove for almost 10 minutes before they reached their destination.

"Dom's Dollar Spaghetti?" Ally said. "Again?"

"Yep!" Austin replied smiling.

She rolled her eyes. This was the third time that month they had eaten at the spaghetti place.

"What the heck is that?!" Austin suddenly said, pointing out the front window, averting her attention.

"What? Where?" Ally asked, looking for whatever object Austin was referring to.

While Ally was distracted, Austin hopped out of the car and quickly ran over to her side, opening the door for her; knowing that was the only way he would be able to get her to wait for him to open the door for her.

"You really are something else, Austin Moon." she said as she got out of the car, shaking her head amusedly at him.

"Yeah, but you love it." he said, taking her hand in his, intertwining their fingers as they made their way into the restaurant.

Austin held the door to the restaurant open for her, which was not an easy task given that their hands were still intertwined.

"How many in your party?" the hostess asked as they approached the podium.

"Two." Austin replied, holding up two fingers on his hand that wasn't holding Ally's.

"Right this way." the hostess said, picking up two menus and leading them through the restaurant to their table.

Austin pulled out Ally's chair for her when they reached the table, and dropped a few kisses on her neck as he pushed her chair in when she sat down.

"My name is Carly and I'll be your waitress this afternoon." a girl who was around their age, maybe a little older, said. "Can I start y'all off with some drinks?"

"I'll have an iced tea." Ally told the waitress.

"And for you, handsome?" Carly said, turning to Austin, which caused Ally to raise her eyebrows in slight annoyance.

"Yeah, can you bring me one of those milkshake that's on the kids menu, but like in a bigger cup?" Austin asked.

"Sure..." Carly replied, giving him a weird look.

"Oh and bring some crayons when you get the chance!" Austin shouted at Carly as she walked away.

Ally didn't like the way that waitress was flirting with Austin.

Isn't it obvious that she was his girlfriend?

Wasn't it obvious that they were on a date?

Didn't she know that Austin Moon and Ally Dawson's were THE current celebrity power couple?

And what kind of name is Carly?

This only further proved her theory that girls who had names that start with C cannot be trusted.

Ally reached forward and grabbed Austin's hand.

He looked up from his menu and smiled at her, kissing her hand before going back to reading his menu.

Carly came back with their drinks a few minutes later.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" she asked them.

"I think we're ready." Ally said. "Do you know what you want, baby?"

Austin nodded, his eyes still on the menu.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs." Ally said to Carly, handing her her menu.

Carly had an irritated expression on her face ever since she came back to see Austin and Ally's hands intertwined and heard Ally call him baby.

Ally noticed this and decided to have fun with it.

She inched her foot closer to Austin's under the table, running it up his calf seductively, which caused Austin to take in a sharp breath.

"And for you, sugar?" Carly said, turning to Austin.

"Yeah... Um..." Austin stuttered, trying desperately to concentrate as Ally caressed his foot and leg with her own foot sexily. "Is there anyway I can get the spaghetti and meatballs, but where the spaghetti is one big long noodle all connected?"

Carly gave Austin another strange look.

"I'll see what I can do." she said, before walking back to the kitchen."Ok, as soon as we finish our food we are heading straight back to our sound proof recording studio and getting down and dirty because you are driving me insane." Austin whispered to Ally across the table.

She smirked in response and continued to tease himwith her light caresses.

"If I weren't so starving right now we'd definitely be in a bathroom stal." Austin told her.

Ally then stopped her teasing, realizing how much she was torturing her boyfriend.

A few minutes later, Carly returned with their food.

"Here you both go. Enjoy." she said, winking at Austin yet again.

"Umm... Excuse me Miss... But I do believe I ordered meatballs to go with my spaghetti." Ally said, guesturing to her meatball-less plate.

Carly let out a long, irritated sigh

"I'll bring them right out." she said before slumping back to the kitchen.

"Here Ally, try this!" Austin said, handing her a noodle.

"No thank you Austin, I have my own food that happens to be the exact same as yours."

Austin pouted, before going back to eat his own food.

"They messed up my order, too." he said.

"How?" she asked.

"I asked for one long noodle and they gave me a bunch of normal sized noodles."

"Austin, why would you even order that?"

"Because I wanted to do the "Lady and the Tramp" kiss, alright? Ya know, where they each had one end of the noodle."

"You do realize they were dogs in that movie, right?"

"I still wanted to." Austin pouted.

Ally laughed and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, before leaning across the table and kissing him square on the lips.

They both got lost in the kiss, so lost that they didn't even notice Carly return with Ally's meatballs. One of which, was containing a surprise: a tooth.

But by the looks of the current displays of affection, Ally didn't seem to mind having someone else's teeth in her mouth.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	14. Bad Seeds & Bad Dates

"Ow!" Austin said when his hair got caught on a tree branch, as he climbed the tree to get to Ally's window.

He finally reached his girlfriends window, which she kept unlocked for occasions such as this.

He quietly opened the window, slipping inside of it, then closing it behind him.

He tip toed through the dark room, slipped his shoes off and crawled into Ally's bed, which was thankfully near the window

He smiled at his girlfriend's slumbering form.

She always did this. He would text her saying he was coming over, and by the time he got there she would have dozed off to sleep.

He pushed her hair back and began placing sloppy kisses all over her neck.

His actions caused her to stir, letting out a soft moan before opening her eyes and turning to Austin.

"Hey baby." she said, the sleep still evident in her voice.

"You didn't think I was coming all the way over here just to sleep, did you?" he said, smirking against her neck.

"Of course not. I mean I do believe that it was me who requested you come over so we could enjoy some of those activities that you described oh so vividly over text." she said breathily, moaning as he bit down on the junture where her neck met her shoulder.

Ally brought her arms out from under the covers and gripped his hair, bringing his head up and smashing her lips against his.

Austin kissed her back immediately, becoming even more turned on than he already was. He loved when Ally took charge in these kind of situations.

Ally reached down to grab the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head forcefully and tossing it carelessly across the room.

Due to the heat in Miami, Ally had gone to bed in just a sports bra and a pair of work out shorts.

Austin hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband of her shirts and pulled them down her long, silky legs.

Ally reached down and grabbed his member through his pants, surprising Austin and causing him to let out a loud moan.

"A-Ally..." he stammered, breaking away from their kiss, only to have her start attacking his neck with her lips.

"Hmm?" she said, against the skin on his collarbone.

"I'm such an idiot." Austin said. "I was in such a rush to get here, I totally forgot to bring condoms. I'm so sorry-"

"Austin." Ally said cutting him off. "I have some, don't worry."

"Oh good." Austin said, relieved. "Because there is no way I'd be able to stop now."

"Me either." Ally said, giving him a hard, yet quick, kiss.

"They're in my desk. Top drawer." Ally told him, as Austin got up to retrieve the condoms.

He flicked on her desk lamp, illuminating the area to help him find them easier. He rifled through the drawer, moving papers and books and random binders and folders before finally finding the box of condoms.

He quickly opened the box and pulled out one of the little packages, placing the box on her desk once he had it.

He began to make his way back to her bed, when he stepped on something hard.

Jumping up in pain and clasping his bare foot, Austin hobbled over to the light switch to see what he had stepped on.

There on the floor where Austin's foot had just been, laid the most painful thing a person could ever step on.

A Lego.

Why would there be a Lego on Ally's floor?

Austin reached down and picked up the small object, holding it up to show his very turned on and impatient girlfriend.

"Ally, why is there a Lego on your-" Austin said, before he heard a noise behind him.

He turned around to see that another smaller bed had been placed in Ally's room; a smaller bed that was accompanied by a stirring child.

A child he knew.

A child he despised.

Mikey.

Mikey sat up sleepily sat up and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

He then opened his eyes to look at Austin.

"What are you doing with my Lego?!" Mikey said, quite loudly for someone who had just woken up.

"Mikey, calm down-" Austin said quietly.

"Why are you in my room?!" Mikey said, his voice screaming now.

"Mikey, just go back to sleep-" Austin told the child, before the door to Ally's room opened, revealing Lester Dawson.

"Is everything alright- Austin? Why are you here?" Lester said, his voice growing stern.

"Mr. Dawson, I can explain." Austin said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Is that a condom in your hand?!" Lester nearly yelled.

"Uhhhh... Ally! Help me out here!" Austin said, pleading to his girlfriend to help him.

But when he turned back to look at Ally's bed, Ally was no longer there. Instead, there was a Viking, posing seductively in the same bra and underwear Ally had been wearing.

He turned to look at where Mikey had been, only to find that there was now a peanut vendor sitting on the child's bed.

He looked back at the doorway where Lester had been standing, to see his own grandmother with the same angry look Lester had been wearing.

Candy canes started to sprout out of the walls of Ally's room, then the other occupants of the room started throwing cantaloupes at him.

They chanted his name as they did, "Austin! Austin! Austin!"

"AUSTIN!" Ally said loudly into his ear, shaking him awake.

"Ally?" Austin said, turning to her, placing a hand on her cheek to make sure it was in fact her.

"It's ok, baby. It's ok." Ally said in a soft voice, running her fingers through his hair soothingly in attempt to calm him down.

Austin took in his surroundings: they were in Ally's room, and Mikey was not there. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I had a nightmare." he told her. "I dreamt... You had to share a room with Mikey."

Ally let out a small giggle.

"That would be scary."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, their bare bodies pressed against each other, their legs tangled together.

"Yeah, it really would be."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	15. Scary Spirits & Spooky Stories

**Author's note: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP!**

"I'm STARVING. These BLT sandwiches aren't filling me up at all." Dez said.

"I'm hungry too." Trish said. "Let's go get some food."

"You guys go ahead." Ally said. "I wanna take Austin to this AMAZING historical marker I read about!"

"What?" Austin said, turning to his girlfriend.

"Ok you guys have fun with that, we're gonna go get some food. C'mon Dez." Trish said, taking Dez's hand and pulling him in the direction of the food table.

"No offense, honey..." Austin started slowly. "But I really don't wanna go see some dumb historical marker, especially while we're on vacation."

"Oh I have no desire to either." Ally said, her voice low as she stepped closer to him.

"But you just said-" Austin said.

"I just said that so Trish and Dez would give us some privacy." she said, a smirk on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh." Austin said, a smirk growing on his face as well when he realized what she was doing.

"You know..." Ally said quietly, bringing her face closer to his. "That bacon costume is pretty sexy."

"Really?" Austin replied, quirking his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah." Ally said, her lips ghosting over his. "I'm normally not all that fond of bacon, but I know there's some meat under that costume that I'm dying to devour."

That was the last straw for Austin.

He took her face in his hands and crashed his lips onto her's, hungrily; completely ignoring the fact that they were at a party, surrounded by people.

"OMG! Jessie look!" they heard a vaguely familiar voice say. "Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are MAKING OUT over there RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR EYES! This is the best party EVER!"

"Wait don't we know them? Do you think they remember us?" they heard the other voice say.

Slightly annoyed, Austin and Ally broke apart from their heated kiss to see who was talking about them.

"Hi..." the older of the two girls said. "Sorry to interrupt... I'm Jessie Prescott and this is Emma Ross, we actually meet you guys on New Year's a couple years ago."

"Yeah remember? You guys stayed in our pent house then we flew back to Miami with you!" the other girl said.

"Oh yeah..." Ally said, suddenly remembering everything they were telling her.

"How have you guys been?" Austin asked awkwardly.

"Eh pretty good." Jessie said. "But enough about us, when did you two become a thing? Weren't you just friends when we met? Was there funny business going on between you two when you were in our pent house?"

"Oh my gosh Jessie, where have you been for the last year!" Emma said. "Austin Moon and Ally Dawson have been the IT young celeb couple!"

"You guys really are hashtag relationship goals." Emma said, turning to the blushing duo.

"Thanks." Ally said.

"Well... It was great catching up with you guys, but we've gotta go find our friends..." Austin said.

"See ya!" Ally waved as she and Austin ran off to find a more private spot.

* * *

"Austin! Stop!" Ally squealed as Austin kissed down her neck while they were walking, trying to find a more secluded spot away from the party.

They left the area of the park where the party was being held and were now walking along the deserted path.

Ally looked up and saw they had made it to the lake; the same lake that has been in literally every romantic comedy ever made.

"It's beautiful." Ally said quietly, looking out over the lake, the city lights reflecting off the water.

Austin paused his kisses on her neck and looked up too, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"It really is." he replied quietly.

Ally sighed in contentment, wrapping her arms around his own that we're holding her to him.

"I really do love it here." Ally said.

"I do too." Austin replied. "You know what'd be amazing? If we both went to college here and moved in together, then after we graduate we could get married and have kids and live in some fancy old house in the village."

"That does sound pretty amazing." Ally said. "But I think you're forgetting something, sweetie..."

"What?" Austin asked.

"Our music careers." Ally reminded him. "It's not like we can both just stop touring and making music just to go to college then live in New York for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah, I know." Austin said. "It's just nice to think of what it could be like if we didn't have to worry about all that, ya know? I mean don't get me wrong, I love performing and there's nothing else I'd rather do than have performing be my career; but I do sometimes wonder what it'd be like for us if we never had to worry about our careers, if we could just be together and not have to worry about anything but each other."

"Yeah." Ally said. "I feel the same way."

Austin brought one of his arms up from around her waist to hold her face in his hand, turning her to face him.

They looked into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity, just getting lost in their beautiful love filled irises.

Austin's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

It wasn't a heated or hungry kiss like the one they had shared earlier, it was soft and passionate and loving; it was as though they were reassuring each other that everything was going to be fine, everything would work out in the end.

The kiss grew more heated, all the feelings and desires that had driven them to this deserted area of the park now rushing back, urges flowing through both their minds and nothing was going to stop them from getting exactly what they wanted, which was each other.

Well, at least they thought nothing was going to stop them.

"I thought you said you knew where we were going!" they heard a voice say.

"I thought I did!" another voice said.

"We're so late, we said we'd meet the girls almost an hour ago!" the first voice said.

"Calm down Lucas, we'll just see where we are on the map." the other voice said.

"Hey, why don't we ask those people over there? I mean, they're wearing costumes, so they probably know where the party is." the first voice, Lucas, said.

At this point, Austin and Ally had broken apart from their kiss and were resting their foreheads against each other, annoyed that they had been interrupted yet again.

"Excuse me." the taller of the two boys said, walking towards Austin and Ally.

"Yes?" Austin said, breaking apart from Ally but keeping one arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders.

"We couldn't help but notice your costumes, so we were wondering if you could point us in the direction of the-"

"OH MY GOSH!" the other boy suddenly said. "You're Ally Dawson!"

"Huh, yeah I guess I am." Ally said.

"I'm such a huge fan!" the shorter of the two boys said.

"Aww thank you!" Ally said, a smile growing on her face. "What's you name?"

"Farkle, Farkle Minkus." the boy, Farkle, said.

"Wait... I know you..." the other boy, Lucas, said. "Aren't you dating country superstar, Gavin Young?"

Austin tensed up when he heard that name. It had been so long, he had almost forgotten; almost.

"For a very brief time in her life, she did date that guy... But now she's moved onto greener pastures." Austin said, walking up beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders again, this time much tighter than before.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Austin Moon." Ally said dryly yet somewhat smugly, rolling her eyes at his jealous tendencies.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you." Farkle said.

"Smackle is obsessed with him." he said, turning to Lucas. "But don't tell her I told you, she'd kill me."

"Anyway, it was great meeting y'all; but could you perhaps point us in the direction of the spooktacular? We were supposed to meet our friends like an hour ago..." Lucas said.

"Oh yeah! It's just down this path and to the left." Ally told them.

"Thanks!" Lucas said. "Well it was nice meeting you!"

"Hang on!" Farkle said. "Could I maybe get a picture with you guys before we leave? It's just my sort of girlfriend is obsessed with Austin Moon and I'm kind of obsessed with Ally Dawson so..."

"Of course we'll take a picture with you!" Ally said happily.

Lucas took Farkle's phone and took a few pictures of the trio.

"Thank you guys so much!" Farkle said.

"No problem!" Ally replied.

"Hey tell Gavin I said hi next time you see him!" Lucas said loudly as they walked away.

"WILL DO!" Austin said in a slightly irritated voice.

Ally looked up at her boyfriend, a smirk on her face.

"Stop it." Austin said.

"Awwwww, was wittle Austy jealous?" Allu said in a baby voice, ruffling his hair.

"You're annoying." Austin said rolling his eyes.

"If I'm so annoying, then why are you so jealous of my ex boyfriend?" Ally asked smugly.

Austin didn't reply; he only dipped his head down and resumed kissing her neck.

Ally wasn't complaining.

* * *

Austin and Ally decided that should probably head back to the party, even though all they really wanted to do was go back to the hotel and hang the do not disturb sign on the door until they had to leave for their flight back to Miami, but they knew they couldn't do that. How many chances do you get to spend Halloween in New York at the biggest party in the city?

That and Dez and Trish had both the room keys.

"Ally look! A masquerade ball!" Austin said excitedly.

"That looks cool, Austin, but we aren't wearing masks." Ally reminded him.

"I don't need a mask to dance with my girlfriend." Austin said slyly, taking her hand and pulling her towards the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around his beck and rested her head on his chest, his hands on her waist and his cheek resting on top of her head; their bodies pressed up against each other as they swayed to the music.

"Logan!" they heard a voice whisper harshly. "Look behind you!"

"What is it? Is there a bear?" the heard a much deeper voice reply.

"What? No! Why would there be a bear?" the first voice asked.

"Well we are in a park." the second voice reasoned.

"A park in the middle of New York City." the first voice deadpaned.

"Then what's behind me?!" the second voice said.

"It's Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" the first voice said excitedly.

"No way!" the deeper voice replied.

"Brandon is OBSESSED with Austin Moon! He has been ever since he was on the cover of Fancy Cat!"

"And Jasmine is always talking about Ally Dawson, she calls her her fashion inspiration!"

"We have to go say hi!"

"Yeah!"

"Excuse me?" Ally lifted her head from Austin's chest to turn to see who was addressing them.

It was a duo dressed as who she guessed were Marie Antoinette and Albert Einstein.

"Hi! I'm Logan and this is Deila." the boy, Logan, said.

"This might sound weird, but my boyfriend is obsessed with you." Delia said, looking at Austin. "Would you mind taking a picture with me for him?"

"Yeah!" Austin said, taking Deila's phone and snapping a picture of the two of them.

"And my girlfriend- well actually she's not my girlfriend, I just really want her to be; but she has a boyfriend and I don't even think she likes me- anyway, my FRIEND is obsessed with you." Logan said to Ally. "Can I have a picture with you?"

"Of course!" Ally said.

"Thanks guys!" Delia said.

"No problem!" Ally said.

"Hey Logan?" Austin said, causing the boy to turn around. "Don't give up on this girl of yours. I know it may seem like you've lost all your chances, believe me I've been there, but just hang tight. If you're meant to be, it'll work out in the end. It did for me."

"Thanks man." Logan said, smiling at Austin.

Austin and Ally waved to the pair as they walked away.

"That was sweet what you told him." Ally said to Austin, wrapping her arms around his neck again and looking up at him.

"I just told him what I wished someone had told me when I was in that situation." Austin said, placing his hands on his waist before he leaned down and connected his lips with hers.

* * *

As the night drew to a close, Austin and Ally made their way back to the area which they had started at, assuming it was where Trish and Dez would meet them.

A full blown dance party had broken out in their absence, and instead of joining in, Austin and Ally took advantage of everyone's distraction and retreated to a succluded corner, near a path that lead to the rest of the park.

They teasingly kissed each other over and over, giggling constantly and unable to wipe the smiles from their faces.

"Oh my gosh Cyd, get your phone out right now." they heard a young girls voice say. "Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are KISSING, RIGHT THERE!"

"Please Shelby, I've already taken a video and posted it and it already has like 14 likes in the past 10 seconds." another girl responded.

Ally pushed Austin away lightly.

"Can we help you?" she asked the girls, albeit slightly rude given that all she wanted to do was make out with her extremely attractive boyfriend, but as fate would have it they kept getting interrupted.

"AUSTIN MOON I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" the girl dressed in a bunny suit screamed.

"Thanks." Austin said, taken aback by her sudden screaming.

"She doesn't get starstruck often, and when she does it's a big deal." her friend said. "I'm Shelby and this is Cyd."

Cyd waved slightly at the sound of her name, still too starstruck to move.

"We are such big fans." Shelby told Austin and Ally. "We saw you TWICE on your full moon tour!"

"We also stalked you backstage when we went to Ally's show this summer." Cyd spoke up.

"Ignore her." Shelby said. "Could we get a picture?"

"Of course!" Austin told the girls.

"And feel free to keep kissing in the picture, Auslly is our OTP." Cyd said.

The four of them crammed into frame as Shelby snapped multiple pictures.

"Thank you guys so much!" Shelby said.

Austin and Ally waved as the two girls began to walk off.

That is, until Cyd came running back and wrapped herself around Austin.

"If you are ever looking for something new..." she said, gesturing to Ally. "Give me a call."

With a wink, she then ran off to find her friend.

"We sure have had a lot of weird fan encounters tonight." Ally said.

"You just think they were weird because she wanted me to leave you for her." Austin said smugly.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Ally replied.

"Relax babe." Austin said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I would never leave you for her. She's way too young for me."

* * *

Trish had texted them that they were on their way back and to stay right where they had spit up, which was in front of the haunted house.

While Ally was keeping an eye out for their friends, Austin decided that they might as well entertain themselves while they wait, so he dipped his head and began kissing and nipping at her collarbone.

"Really Austin?" Ally said. "Right here? In the middle of the party?"

"It's not like they've never seen this from us before." he whispered before smashing his lips to hers.

They heard a loud bird like scream, assuming it was just a bird or a sound effect, Austin and Ally continued wrestling each other with their tounges.

"Liv, Holden! I have the PERFECT solution to your whole "picture of you guys almost kissing" thing!"

"Really? What? How?" a female voice asked.

"Feast your eyes on the celeb romance phenomenon known as AUSLLY."

"OMG yes! Joey this is perfect! If we show the photographer the actual celeb couple actually kissing, he'll forget all about us!" the girl said excitedly. "Hey Mr. Photographer person man!"

"Yes?" a grumpy voice responded.

"You didn't happen to notice any celeb couples, oh I don't know, making out around here?" the girl asked.

"No, I haven't." the grumpy voice responded.

"Well maybe you should just look in that direction, right over there." the girl said.

"HOLY SEPHIA! AUSTIN MOON AND ALLY DAWSON!" the grumpy voice yelled excitedly, startling Austin and Ally and breaking them apart.

"DANG IT, I didn't even get a picture. Hey could you guys start making out again? It'll make a great cover photo for my story." the man with the grumpy voice, who was holding a camera asked.

Auston shurugged, wrapping his arms around Ally and kissing her again. But this kiss wasn't like the kiss they had just been sharing which was sloppy and fast, this one was slow and passionate, both parties smiling as their lips moved against each other.

"YES! My boss is gonna LOVE this! I may get that promotion after all!" the photographer said, running off excitedly after Austin and Ally broke apart.

"Hey Austin Moon." a blonde girl, around their age, said approaching them.

"Hi! Do you want a picture? An autograph?" Austin replied.

"Umm... No... I'm Liv Rooney." the girl introduced herself.

Austin gave her a blank look, indicating that he had no idea who she was.

"Sing It Loud? Space Werewolves?" she said.

"Oh yes now I recognize you!" Austin said. "We were never really into space werewolves, we're more zalian people."

Liv nodded in understanding.

"This is my girlfriend Ally." Austin said, bringing her into the conversation.

"Ally Dawson, I am such a fan!" Liv said. "That dress you wore to the WWMAs, PHENOM!"

"Aww thank you!" Ally said.

"That dress was pretty phenom." Austin said, smirking.

"Well if left you speechless." Ally retaliated.

Austin rolled his eyes at her comment, no matter how true it was.

Liv watched the couple fondly, the boy next to her coughed.

"OH! This is my... Holden. FRIEND. This is my FRIEND, Holden."

The boy, Holden, waved at Austin and Ally.

"Well, it was great meeting you guys, but we've gotta find our friends and head back to our hotel." Ally said.

"Oh yeah! Of course!" Liv said. "Nice meeting you! Hey, we should work together some time!"

"Yeah, maybe!" Ally said, waving as she and Austin walked off to find Trish and Dez.

"Is it just me..." Austin said. "Or did that girl look _exactly_ like Billie... Or Bobbie. I can't remember who was who."

"Eh..." Ally thought for a minute. "I don't see it."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	16. Rejections & Rocketships

**Author's note: I'm SO sorry this took so long to get up! I know you guys hate when I take forever to update and I hate upsetting you all! But, I had my wisdom teeth removed just 3 days after the episode aired; I've been on a lot of pain meds and sleeping a ton to deal with that, so as you can very well understand writing fanfics has not been my main priority as of late. I'll try my best to get the missing moments up for these last 4 (oh my god that's crazy there's only 4 episodes left in the entire series) moments updated within a timely manner after it has aired. I do write and fairly frequently update missing moments series for the first 3 seasons as well; those are a bit easier to write, seeing as though there isn't the time crunch of writing it and posting it as soon as the episode has first aired; so if you're interested, please check them out!**

"Wee! Wee!" Austin and Dez yelled happily, riding the again and again.

"Guys, we've been waiting here for half an hour, can we have a turn?" Trish asked.

"Or at least give these little kids a turn." Ally said, gesturing to the long line of children waiting beside the rocket.

"Fine." the boys said in unison, hopping off the rocket.

They each stumbled a bit, their legs had fallen asleep after having been on it for so long; they each gripped the girls' shoulders for support, to which their girls grabbed the boys' waist to keep them from falling over.

Twenty minutes later, once all the kids in line had ridden the ride, Austin and Dez eagerly jumped up to get back on the rocket.

"Guys, can we have a turn?" Ally asked.

The boys turned to see Ally and Trish both wearing the same puppy dog eyes; which the girls knew one glance could easily get the boys to do anything they asked.

Austin and Dez sighed.

"Fine." they both said, slumping back over to the table the four friends had been sitting at.

Ally and Trish hopped onto the ride, placing a quarter in the slot.

The ride started and the girls looked over at the boys.

"This is it?" Trish said. "How did you guys ride this nonstop for like this whole week?"

"Because it's AMAZING!" Dez said.

"Austin? Dez?" a man in a mall utility uniform said, approaching the boys.

"No way!" Austin said excitedly. "Kevin? We haven't seen you in forever!"

"I'll say!" the man, Kevin, replied. "I barely recognized you! You're all grown up!"

"But not too grown up to ride the best ride ever!" Dez said. "We finally completed our best friend adventure challenge! We rode the rocket 100 times in a row!"

"Congrats guys!" Kevin said. "That's all you two used to talk about when you were younger, but you never made it there."

The three men looked over at the ride, all nodding proudly.

"OH, Kevin, this is my girlfriend Ally, and that's my friend Trish." Austin said, introducing the girls to the man. "Ally, Trish, this is Kevin. He does the maintenance on the rocket. Dez and I became pretty good friends with him when we were little."

"Nice to meet you!" Ally said, stumbling off the rocket, holding one hand out to shake the mans hand while Austin's arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from tumbling over.

Kevin shook Ally and Trish's hands happily.

"I can't believe these two let you ladies on that ride." Kevin said to Ally and Trish. "Back when they were kids, they insisted that no girls were allowed to ride it so as not to get cooties on their favorite ride."

Austin and Dez blushed as Kevin told the girls what they had acted like as children.

"Well Kevin that's enough stories, you should probably get back to work." Austin said. "Here Ally, you come ride the rocket with me!"

"Really Austin?" Ally said. "We have students we have to get lessons together for!"

"Pleeeeeeeaaassseee?" Austin said, sticking his bottom lip out in a pitiful looking pout.

"Fine." Ally said. "But just one!"

"Yay!" Austin said excitedly, grabbing his girlfriends hand and pulling her towards the ride.

Austin hopped on the back seat, patting the seat in front of him for Ally to sit down on.

Ally climbed up, still grasping Austin's hand for support, and sat down in the seat in front of Austin.

Austin put the quarter in then wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

As the ride began to move, he closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair, then let out a content sigh.

"This is pretty nice." Ally said. "It's relaxing."

"Mhmm." Austin hummed in agreement, his eyes still closed, a smile on his face.

He and Dez had had a lot of fun on the ride as kids, but he sure is glad they decided to ditch their "no girls on the rocket" rule.

 **Author's note: meh this could have been way better, but I wanted to just get it up for you guys because its been so long. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	17. Cap and Gown & Can't Be Found

Trish slumped out of the practice room, closing the door behind her, tears in her eyes.

"Trish, what's wrong?" Austin asked as Dez put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, both boys suddenly concerned for the crying girl.

Trish was silent for a few moments, tears still streaming down her face.

Finally, she spoke up.

"I had to listen to that damn speech 30 TIMES!" she said, now angry. "THIRTY. TIMES. She somehow managed to make it longer and more boring every time she read it!"

The boys both lost their sympathetic expressions immediately and replaced them with a dry look.

"Really Trish?" Austin said, dully.

"You go in there and try to listen to it once, LET ALONE 30 TIMES!" Trish said.

"I don't need to. I think you guys are forgetting that I'm not exactly an ammeter when it comes to keeping Ally up late at night." Austin said, quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

"Ew." Dez said.

"Gross." Trish said at the same time.

"Just know that my plan to keep her up will be the most effective and... Satisfying of all your lame attempts." Austin smirked.

"We don't care, just don't be too loud." Trish said, sitting down in the corner where the wall met the wall the practice room door was on.

"Yeah, even though we know what's going on, we don't wanna hear that." Dez said sitting down beside her.

"Whatever." Austin said, rolling his eyes amusedly as her opened the door and entered the practice room.

Ally was pacing back and forth across the room, her eyes darting across the notecards in her hand as she muttered her speech beneath her breath.

Austin strolled over and stood in front of her, stopping her pacing.

"Hey Ally." he said, his voice was low; he knew that she liked his low voice, she liked it a lot.

"Hi." Ally mumbled back, her eyes never leaving her notecards.

Austin let out a frustrated huff of breath, before he reached up and grabbed the stack of notecards out of her hands.

"Hey!" Ally said, looking up at Austin as he held her notecards over his head, out of her reach. "Give me those back!"

"You need a break." Austin said, tossing the stack of notecards on top of the piano, before he went to stand directly in front of her again; their bodies even closer than before.

"You've been stressing so much lately over graduation and your speech..." Austin said quietly, leaning down and beginning to pepper kisses down her neck. "You haven't had any time to... Relax and unwind."

"Hmmmm..." Ally hummed dazedly, her eyes drifted shut as his talented mouth danced across her neck and jaw. "You're right. I guess I am pretty tense."

"Well lucky for you..." Austin whispered, taking her earlobe into his mouth and nipping at it lightly with his teeth; his hand traveling down to squeeze her behind. "I know the perfect way to relive all that tension."

And then he wrapped his arms around her upper thighs, hoisting her up as she wrapped her long legs around his waist automatically in response to his actions.

Austin walked them over to the couch before lowering her down so she was lying flat on her back on the couch, his body hovering over hers.

His face was millimeters from hers. They took a moment just to observe each other; to feel the insane amount of feelings that were currently rushing through their minds.

Austin couldn't take it any longer, he needed her. He leaned down and connected his lips to hers.

The kiss was fast and passionate and sexy, tongues wrestling roughly as hands wandered all over the others body.

Ally moved one of her hands up to grip his muscular back, digging her nails into his flesh through his thin t-shirt. Her other hand wiggled its way under his shirt and sprawled itself out against his hard abs.

Austin broke away from her mouth, dragging his lips down her neck again; only this time he was much more aggressive with his kisses, incorporating soft biting to spots he knew were particularly sensitive.

Whist still kissing her neck, Austin managed to reach up and unbutton the first few buttons of Ally's blouse, exposing her magnificent chest to him.

Ally moved her hands up to tug and pull at his hair, moaning as his mouth danced down to her collarbone and cleavage area.

"Mmmmm Austin..." she moaned.

"Oh Ally..." Austin groaned as his head dipped between her breasts, licking any area his tongue could reach.

"Wait; Austin, stop." Ally said.

Austin stopped immediately, sitting up.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asked, suddenly worried. It was very unlikely of her to stop foreplay.

"I need to be focusing on my speech!" Ally said, standing up and beginning to button her shirt, much to Austin's disappointment. "I only have 24 hours left to memorize it!"

"Ok, fine." Austin said, visibly put out.

"Hey." Ally said, reaching over to take his hands, pulling him up from his spot. "As soon as graduation is over and I've given my speech, you will be the first thing on my to-do list."

Austin smiled, leaning down to kiss her lips softly.

"Well if it's focusing you need, I've got just the trick." Austin said.

...

Trish and Dez sat outside the practice room door, trying desperately to ignore the panting they could her coming from inside.

"They must really be going at it." Dez spoke up.

Trish nodded in agreement, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, why can't they just keep their sex noises to themselves?" Trish said. "Seriously, this is even worse than that time in Austin's dressing room after his comeback performance."

 **Author's note: shout out to Lexy (AustinR5Ally) for being 5 minutes behind of the rest of us while watching the episode on Sunday and not knowing about Auslly jogging and being real confused about everyone talking about them sweating and panting so I told her they were having sex and she got lowkey real mad at me. Lol. Good times.**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	18. Santas & Surprises

**Author's note: SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END! :D**

"Flight 394 to Guayaquil, Ecuador is now boarding." the calm voice of the airport employee spoke through the speaker. "All passengers with a first class ticket may now proceed to board the aircraft."

Austin looked down at the sleeping girl on his shoulder.

"Ally." he whispered in attempt to wake her up.

Ally stirred in her sleep, rubbing her cheek against Austin's shoulder as she began to wake up.

"Ally, wake up; it's time to get on the plane." Austin told her.

Ally stood up tiredly and stretched, yawning widely.

They were both exhausted. They got up at 4am to get to the airport in time for their 6:05 flight from Miami to Houston, then flew from Houston to where they currently were, which was Panama City.

Austin knew he wasn't good a geography, and he knew relatively nothing about aviation, but he did know that both Miami and Panama City were both in Florida; so he didn't understand why they had to fly from Florida to Houston (which Ally had told him that morning was in Texas), then back to Florida to get to Ecuador.

Austin stood up and stretched, putting his backpack on and picking up Ally's carry on bag, wrapping his arm that wasn't holding her bag around her shoulders.

Ally wrapped her arms around Austin's waist and buried her face in his chest as they made their way towards the line that had formed of first class ticket holders waiting to board the plane.

They showed the attendant their boarding passes, then made their way onto the plane.

They found their seats, Austin by the window and Ally by the isle.

Ally's head found Austin's shoulder again, her eyes slowly drifting shut.

Austin folded up the arm rest that was inbetween their seats and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him as she moved her head to rest on his chest.

Ally had completely fallen asleep before they had even taken off; however, when they did begin takeoff, the loud sound of the engines caused her to wake up.

"Shhhh baby it's ok, go back to sleep." Austin told her. "We're just taking off."

"No, no, it's ok." Ally said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I'm not as tired anymore. I've been sleeping all day. We haven't talked at all."

"Well, hi." Austin said.

"Hi." Ally replied, giggling.

"How are you doing on this fine day?" Austin asked.

"Pretty good." Ally said. "My boyfriend is a saint and has been doing all the work that comes with getting to another country all day so that's pretty awesome."

"Your boyfriend sounds like a pretty awesome guy." Austin said, leaning his face closer to hers.

"Yeah, he kinda is." Ally replied, her eyes drifting shut, but in a different way than they had done earlier.

"Can I get you a refreshment?" they heard the flight attendant ask just as their lips were about to meet.

Austin and Ally pulled away from each other, a faint blush covering both of their faces.

"Yes, I'll have a ginger ale." Austin said.

"And I'll have a coke." Ally told her.

The flight attendant poured their drinks, then gave them each a sack of cookies, pretzels, and peanuts.

"Wanna watch a Christmas movie?" Austin asked, pulling out his laptop.

"Yes!" Ally said excitedly, the caffeine beginning to kick in from her soft drink.

"Ok, I've got "White Christmas", "Christmas With The Kranks", "Christmas Vacation", "A Christmas Story"..." Austin said, listing off the movies he had. ""The Santa Clause 2...""

"SANTA CLAUSE 2!" Ally said excitedly.

Austin laughed at her enthusiasm, hitting play on the selected movie, which just so happened to be Ally's all time favorite Christmas movie; fun fact: Ally is obsessed with every movie Tim Allen has ever been in.

Ally snuggled back into Austin's shoulder as the movie started, he rested his head on hers and sighed contently.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the movie, laughing at all the jokes and gags even though they had seen them a hundred times.

A good ways into the movie, they got to the part where Scott (aka Santa) uses his Santa Claus magic and makes a bunch of presents appear for all the guests at Carol's school's holiday party.

They watched as mistletoe magically appeared over the two leads heads.

"Hey Ally." Austin said. "What's that above your head?"

Ally looked up to see Austin holding mistletoe over their heads.

"You're such a dork." Ally laughed. "How did you manage to get mistletoe through security?"

"I have my ways." Austin smirked.

Ally rolled her eyes, but leaned in to kiss him nonetheless.

"Merry 4 days before Christmas, Ally." Austin whispered against her lips.

"Merry 4 days before Christmas to you too, Austin." Ally giggled, before kissing him again.

 **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: As you all probably know, Christmas is quickly approaching us. And to celebrate Christmas and show you guys how much I love and appreciate all of you, I am going to be doing something called "The 12 Days Of One Shots"! You may ask, "what exactly is the 12 days of one shots?" WELL I'LL TELL YOU! Starting on Monday, December 14th, I will be posting a brand new one shore every day between then and Christmas! You may be wondering "what kind of one shots will you be posting?", WELL I'LL TELL YOU! I will be posting 12 different one shots: 2 Auslly, 2 Trez, 2 Raura, 2 Caini, and 4 Auslly & Trez/foursome one shots. You might also be wondering "what about missing moments one shots?"; I will not be posting any missing moments one shots during the 12 Days of One Shots just because I need to start preparing for the end of all of them; i.e. writing the rest of the one shots that I have left to write in each season so I can finish them all off around the time I will finish the season 4 missing moments shortly after the show ends (I know I know, I'm crying too). So, I hope you guys are excited for the 12 Days of One Shots because I know I sure am! If you have any questions about it you can always leave it as a review, or tweet it to me ( IThinkAboutCoss). **

**_reviews make me happy :)_**


	19. Musicals & Moving On

Ally sighed, looking around at her empty room. The walls had been stripped, her belongings all packed in suitcases that were sitting next to her door.

It was really happening.

She was really leaving for college in the morning.

She was about to venture out into the world on her own.

She was very excited, but also very scared, and kind of (very) sad.

The thought of leaving behind her hometown, her father, her best friends, and her boyfriend terrified her.

Starting a new chapter of your life is exciting, but also scary when you realize you will still have to maintain certain aspects of your old life, specifically people and relationships.

Letting out a yawn, Ally picked up her phone and checked the time. It was just after midnight.

She mentally patted herself on the back for getting everything done that she needed to get done in a much more timely manner than she had expected herself to.

Making sure her alarm was set for 5:00am sharp (her flight left at 6:40am and she was anal about being on time for flights), she placed her phone on her bedside table and crawled under the covers.

Sleep did not come quickly. She tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable; her stomach filled with nervous butterflies, her mind racing a million miles a minute as anxiety and paranoia started to set in.

Just as her own mind began to completely destroy her from the inside, Ally heard a light tap coming from her window.

Ally froze, paranoia taking over. Then reason kicked paranoia in the ass, saying "why the hell would a burglar/murder/rapist knock on your window before coming in to rob/kill/rape you?".

Sliding out of bed, Ally walked over to her window apprehensively, instantly relieved when she saw the oh so familiar face she loved so much smiling at her outside her window.

She opened her window to let her boyfriend climb in.

Once he was in her room, he stood up straight and smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas-tine's day." he said, holding out a heart shaped box wrapped in Christmas paper to her in one hand and a dozen roses in the other, a Santa hat on his head.

"Austin..." Ally said quietly, in a state of shock at how sweet this gesture was.

"Open your present." he said sweetly, gesturing to the heart shaped box in her hands.

Ally tore off the paper, assuming the contents of this present would simply be a box of chocolates, classic Valentine's Day gift. But instead when she opened it, she found that the box was empty except for one tiny sprig of mistletoe that had been placed inside.

"Huh... What'd ya know..." Austin said, a soft grin on his face as she shook her head, amused by his antics.

"You're ridiculous." Ally laughed.

"You know you love it." Austin said softly, before leaning in to press his lips to hers.

She responded enthusiastically, turning his sweet peck into a passionate lip lock. She reached up and tossed the Santa hat from his head and ran her fingers through his hair as his hands were at her back, pressing her even closer to him.

They broke apart when the need for air became too much, panting as they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Can you please stay with me tonight?" Ally asked softly.

"I'm not going anywhere." Austin replied, before he pressed another soft kiss to her lips.

The duo made their way to Ally's bed and laid down, Austin's arms wrapped around Ally's waist from behind, his face resting in the crock of her neck, taking in the smell of her hair.

They didn't say anything. They didn't have to. They knew exactly what was going on in the others mind.

"I'm gonna miss you." Austin said, breaking the silence when he realized neither of them had fallen asleep. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Ally said.

"I know you've already said this, but promise me you won't dump me for some super smart and boring Harvard guy." Austin said quietly, a childish tone in his voice, his venerability obvious.

"Austin, you know I would never do that." Ally reassured him. "I don't want some super smart and boring Harvard guy, I want YOU."

Austin didn't respond. She knew this was because he knew he had nothing to worry about.

"Promise me you won't dump me for some random mysterious foreign girl while you're on tour." Ally said after a few long moments of silence.

"What? Ally that's crazy!" Austin said, dumbfounded that that thought would even cross her mind. "How could I possibly leave you for some random stranger on tour? I'm gonna spend my entire tour just missing you and wishing you were by my side. Nobody can ever replace you."

Now she was the one who didn't respond.

They fell silent again.

Neither of them knew what to say.

There was too much that they wanted to say; but at the same time, they need say nothing.

They were both scared, terrified even.

They knew how this all went down in the past. They didn't want that to happen again.

They reassured themselves that it wouldn't, that their relationship wasn't nearly as strong back then as it is now. But they were each still worried.

Austin pulled himself from his mind, shaking all his thoughts and woes of uncertainty from his head.

He was with the girl he loved with all his heart. Holding her in his arms, for the last time in what would feel like forever.

He sighed and placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear softly, before the pair drifted off to sleep.

...

Ally groaned as her alarm went off, feeling Austin's arms only tighten around her body when she started to move.

"Austin..." she said. "I have to get up. I need to take a shower and get ready to go."

"Noooo..." Austin whined childishly. "I wanna stay like this forever."

"How about this, you take a shower with me." Ally reasoned.

She had never seen Austin hop out of bed so fast before noon.

"Well what are you waiting for Ally? Let's go!" Austin hustled her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him as he followed her to her bathroom, placing sloppy kisses down her neck.

Needless to say, their shower put Ally slightly behind schedule; but she didn't regret it one bit.

Once they had showered (and done a number of other naughty things whilst in the shower), and gotten dressed, they made their way downstairs to grab a quick breakfast.

Normally when Austin snuck over to spend the night, they would try their hardest to make sure Lester thought nothing was going on. But now, they didn't even try to hide it at all; even the hickies on Austin's neck were ignored by the pair, not caring that Lester would see them and know what had happened.

Lester wasn't even surprised to find Austin sitting in his kitchen with freshly showered hair and love bites all over his neck that he had received from his daughter.

After they had eaten, they loaded up Ally's things in Lester's car; and after Ally had said goodbye to her childhood home, they were off to the airport.

They got to the airport and checked Ally's bags, making their way towards security.

Once they were right outside security, they spotted Trish who was asleep on Dez's shoulder.

Ally had already said her long, sentimental goodbyes to them; they were just there to give her a hug and then support Austin after she left.

Checking her phone, Ally saw that she had less than an hour until her flight leaves.

She looked at the line of people standing in front of her; the most important people in her life.

"Bye Ally." Dez said, stepping foreword to be the first to say goodbye.

"Bye Dez." Ally said, wrapping her arms around the tall redhead's neck and hugging him tightly, him hugging her back just as tightly.

"Keep an eye on him for me." she whispered in his ear; she felt Dez nod against her shoulder.

She broke away from Dez and turned her attention to the girl, woman, who had stuck with her through everything.

"Trish..." Ally said, getting chocked up as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Shhh." Trish said, tears also in her eyes. "I love you too."

The two girls pulled each other into a fierce hug, silent tears streaming down each of their faces.

They broke away, Dez putting an arm around Trish to comfort her as Ally moved onto her father.

"Bye daddy." Ally said quietly, hugging her father from around the waist and burying her face in his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, princess." Lester said thickly, tears in his voice, kissing his daughter's head.

After pulling away from her dad's tight embrace, she turned to face her boyfriend.

The duo simply stared at each other for a few long moments, unable to find the right words to say.

After a while, Austin shook himself from his trance and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair in attempt to burn it's sweet scent into his memory forever.

"Have a safe flight." he told her. "Call me as soon as you land."

Ally nodded against his shoulder, her tears staining his shirt.

"Hey..." Austin said, pulling away from their hug to take her face in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumps; tears in his own eyes. "Don't cry, Ally. You're about to go off to your dream school, something you've wanted your entire life. Don't be sad, this is exciting!"

"B-b-but... Y-y-you..." Ally stammered thickly.

"Don't worry about me." Austin told her. "This is about you following your dream. Don't let me get in the way."

"I love you so much." Ally whispered.

"I love you." Austin whispered, and then he was kissing her passionately, and she was kissing him back just as passionately.

Her hands went to hold his hands that were holding her face, stroking her tear stained cheeks with his thumbs.

He could taste the salt on her lips from her tears, which only made him deepen the kiss.

They didn't care that their best friends were probably rolling their eyes at them. They didn't care that her father was probably looking anywhere in the airport to avoid watching them. They didn't care about all the strangers passing by. They didn't care that anyone could take a picture of them like this and post it to the Internet, where it would surely go viral in seconds.

All they cared about was each other. All they could feel was their lips against the others, trying to convey all the emotions they were each feeling in just one last kiss.

After several more long blissful moments of kissing, they slowly pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Have fun on tour." she told him.

"Good luck at school." he told her. "I know you're gonna be great."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another tight hug.

Finally, she pulled away from their embrace.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she said.

She picked up her backpack that she had dropped on the floor, gave everyone one last quick hug, Austin one last quick kiss, and then she was off.

Well, she was off to stand in the security line.

The three teens and older man didn't move. They simply watched her as she moved through the line.

Once she made it to the front, she turned around to wave to them, before she went through the machine and was out of sight.

Austin felt a large hand on his shoulder, turned to see his best friends giving him sympathetic expressions, tears in each of their eyes.

Dez's hand was on Austin's shoulder and his other arm was wrapped around Trish's shoulders.

"You ok, buddy?" Dez asked.

"No." Austin replied. "But I will be."

Dez took his hand off Austin's shoulder and nodded.

"Hey, how about we go get something for breakfast?" Lester suggested. "My treat."

Austin, Trish, and Dez turned to look at Lester, shocked expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Austin said, an amused smile on his face once he got over the initial shock.

Lester nodded and started walking off towards the exit.

Austin turned to his best friends and through his arm over Trish's shoulder just as Dez had done.

The now trio walked out of the airport arm and arm; already counting down the days until Ally's fall break.

 **Author's note: I just realized I kinda lowkey based Auslly's goodbye off of Finchel's goodbye/breakup/setting her free scene in the glee season 3 finale lol**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	20. Duets & Destiny

**Author's note: here it is! The last missing moment one shot ever! I'm sorry for the wait guys! I hope the story makes up for it! I think this turned out being my all time favorite of all the one shots for all the episodes. Like I actually found myself squealing and getting that feeling in my stomach (you know the feeling where you real something really cute), while I was writing it, lol. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy the story!**

"Bonjour mon amour." Austin whispered in Ally's ear softly, wrapping his arms around her from behind, holding her body close to his as their legs tangled together under the sheets.

"Good morning to you too." Ally smiled, blinking her eyes open and looking up at him, reaching up to brush his hair off of his forehead and out of his eyes.

Austin leaned in and placed a soft, tender, passionate kiss on her lips.

"Can we just stay here forever?" Ally moaned as Austin kissed his way down her neck, his lips moving across her bare shoulder and arm.

"Here as in Paris or here as in naked in bed together?" Austin asked cheekily. "Because I'm totally cool with either."

"I meant Paris." Ally said, rolling her eyes. "We can be naked in bed together anywhere."

"Yeah, but you've gotta admit, there's something extra whimsically romantic about being naked in bed together in Paris, where we can see the Eiffel Tower outside the window." Austin said, his lips moving across her collarbone and down her chest.

"You do have a good point there." Ally said, raking her fingers through his hair as he placed delicate little kisses all over her body. "So I guess this means all the times we're naked in bed together in the future will never compare to this, so we might as well just make this the last time we're ever naked in bed together."

"Eh, I guess you're right." Austin said, replicating her teasing tone. "So we should probably make this time unforgettable."

"That sounds like a good idea." Ally smirked, Austin's lips hovering over her own.

Just as their lips were about to touch, their phones buzzed simultaneously.

"Time for rehearsal." Ally giggled against his lips.

"But we don't even have a show today!" Austin groaned.

"Then we'll be extra rehearsed for tomorrow." Ally said. "And it won't take all day, we can go out and explore Paris after we're done."

"Fine." Austin agreed. "But just know I'd much rather stay here all day!"

"Oh believe me, I feel the same way." Ally whispered in his ear in a sultry tone, before rolling out of bed and making her way to the shower.

"You can't do that!" Austin whined.

"Do what?" Ally asked innocently.

"Get me all hot and bothered then just leave." Austin said, sprawling out his entire body on the large bed.

Ally just shrugged.

"I can't help that you get turned on really easily." Ally giggled.

Austin rolled his eyes playfully at her, before she went to take a shower.

As soon as he heard the water start, Austin bolted out of bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and began searching through his suitcase.

He found what he was looking for right where he life it, rolled up in a pair of socks.

Austin felt his heart rate speed up as he gazed down at the little velvet box.

This was it.

Today was the day.

He was going to propose.

He was going to ask Ally to spend the rest of his life with him.

And he was terrified.

But also excited.

And anxious as well.

It wasn't as if he was scared of her saying no (although an irrational part of him was dreading that happening), more like her telling him that it's too soon.

Yes, they hadn't even been back together for a full year yet; but he was in love with her and he knew she was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life tethered to.

And they were still young. Both 22 going on 23. But he's known deep down that this is all he's ever wanted since he was about 16.

He heard the shower stop and frantically stuffed the small box in the pocket of his black jeans.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Ally asked, coming out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. "We're just going to rehearsals."

Austin looked down at his outfit. He wouldn't really call it dressy, he was just wearing a black blazer (the same black blazer he was wearing when they got back together months earlier; yes he did do that on purpose), over a blue button up (he knew how much Ally loved him in blue; she said it made his eyes pop and that blue contrasted well with his light hair).

"Well... Ya know..." Austin stuttered, trying to come up with a reason without giving away his surprise. "We are in Paris, which is the city of love; so maybe I was planning on taking my gorgeous girlfriend, whom I love, on a romantic date in the city of love. But if she would rather just stay in our hotel room when we could be strolling the streets of Paris-"

"No!" Ally said quickly. He knew she always wanted to spend a romantic day in Paris, that was one of the reasons he had chosen to propose here. "That sounds absolutely amazing."

Austin smiled at the excited expression on her face.

"I'm gonna go get ready." Ally told him. "We're leaving in 25 minutes."

Ally went back in the bathroom to get dressed and do her hair and makeup. Austin took this opportunity to sneak out onto the balcony and call ahead to the restaurant he had made dinner reservations at to confirm that they were still coming.

26 minutes later, Ally emerged from the bathroom, frantically gathering her purse and putting on her shoes; Austin sat at the foot of the bed and watched her with a soft smile on his face.

"What?" Ally asked him, standing up after putting her heels on.

"Nothing." Austin said, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a red sleeveless, skater style dress; her hair was curled loosely, and she was wearing simple black heels. "You're just really beautiful."

Ally's face soften at his words, a lovestruck expression similar to his now on her face.

She leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you." she whispered against his lips before she quickly kissed him again.

Austin placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, attempting to deepen the kiss.

"No... Austin... We... Have... Rehearsal." Ally giggled as Austin kissed her lips between every word.

Austin placed one last hard kiss on her lips before he pulled away, taking her hand in his and leading the way out of their hotel room.

...

After they finished rehearsing for their show the next day, it was barely past noon so they decided to stop at a cafe for brunch.

Austin ordered toast to go with his eggs, expecting to receive French toast since after all, they were in France. He was very upset when their food arrived and he got normal toast, or in his words "boring American toast".

They finished eating, paid for their food, then left the restaurant, Austin still in a huff about the toast incident.

"So... What do you have planned for that romantic date you talked about?" Ally asked, trying to get his mind off how mad he was about the toast.

"That, my love, is a surprise." Austin said, smirking mischievously as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

They strolled through Paris arm in arm, it felt too perfect to be real.

When they finally made it to Austin's first surprise destination Ally gasped loudly.

"The Louvre?!" Ally said excitedly, looking up at him.

Austin reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out the two tickets he had one of their crew members bring to their rehearsal this morning.

"I know you've always dreamed of coming here." Austin told her.

Ally bounced up and down excitedly.

"You're the best!" Ally said, leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Ally took his hand in both of her own and pulled him off to the entrance of the museum.

Austin knew (from Ally) that The Louvre is an art museum; Austin didn't understand the concept of art museums. What was the point of a bunch of people going to a place just to stare at a bunch of different paintings? But Ally was so happy to be there, so therefore Austin was happy. But that doesn't mean he wasn't confused.

"Ally..." Austin leaned down to whisper in his girlfriend's ear. "Why are we all staring at that painting of a lady with no eyebrows?"

"That's the Mona Lisa, Austin." Ally dead panned.

"Oh." Austin said. "Who's that? Is she the mayor?"

Ally turned to look up at him sympathetically, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"It's a good thing you're cute." she said, more to herself than to him.

After they finally got out of the crowded room full of people staring at who Austin thought was the Mayor of Paris, Ally pulled out the map to see where they were.

"Oh! We're right by David!" Ally said excitedly. "We HAVE to go see him!"

Austin's face fell as he grew suspicious, feeling jealously bubble inside him; who was this David and why did Ally HAVE to see him?

They found themselves in another very crowded room, this time everyone's attention was turned to a large statue of a naked man.

"So is that David?" Austin asked crossing his arms, his voice dripping with jealousy.

"Austin, it's a statue." Ally said, giving him a dry look.

"I can see that, but why did you wanna see him so badly?" Austin asked, lowering his voice. "Is it because you wanted to see a naked guy? Am I not good enough for you naked? Is it because his dick is bigger than mine? I can't help that! He's like 20 feet tall! I bet if we were the same height, standing side by side naked, my dick would be-"

"Austin!" Ally said, her cheeks turning red. "We're in public!"

"You're the one who wanted to come stare at the giant naked guy in public!" Austin retaliated.

Ally gripped Austin's hand tightly and pulled him out of the exhibit.

"The Statue of David is one of the most famous works of art in the entire existence of the world." Ally explained once they were out in the hallway. "It was crafted in the sixteenth century by Michelangelo!"

"The ninja turtle?" Austin asked, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy.

Ally let out a sigh, amused by his cluelessness.

She shook her head at him, a soft smile on her face.

"Only you would get jealous of a statue." Ally said to him. "You're ridiculous."

They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring The Louvre; before they knew it, it was 6pm and the museum was closing.

Austin called a cab from the outside of the museum to take them to the restaurant, where they had a 7pm reservation.

"Le Meurice?" Ally read off the sign once they had arrived at the restaurant.

"Yep." Austin nodded proudly, holding out his arm for her to link with her own. "It's the most expensive restaurant in all of Europe. The walls are lined with actual gold."

Ally looked impressed with her boyfriend, he was really pulling out all the stops for tonight.

They entered the restaurant, Austin told the host their name and how he had spoken to the owner of the restaurant and made some special arrangements.

A waiter led them through the stunning dinning hall and out a door onto an outdoor patio with a single table that was set for two.

"Austin..." Ally said breathlessly. "It's beautiful."

And it really was. The sun was setting, leaving the sky a brilliant shade of pink. The Eiffel Tower just blocks away. It felt like something out of a dream.

The food was absolutely spectacular; the best food either of them had ever had in their entire life.

Ally spent the whole meal waiting for something to happen. I mean Paris, fancy restaurant, private table, soft music, romantic candles, he had to be up to something!

She was just waiting for the moment when she looked up to find him down on one knee, holding out a gorgeous diamond; but that moment never came.

Instead he paid for the check, and led her out of the restaurant, telling her the date had only just begun.

The next surprise he had was a ride to the top of the Eiffel Tower. It took them a good 20 minutes to get to the top, between standing in line and elevator rides, but the view was worth it.

The city lights still burned bright even when they were 984 feet above them.

She wondered if he was going to do it now. Drop down onto one knee on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

But he didn't.

Instead, the wind picked up, causing Ally to shiver. Austin noticed this and removed his blazer to place around her shoulders.

"Thank you." she said softly, looking up into his eyes.

"Anytime." he smiled back, looking into her eyes.

Ally was certain she had never been more in love with him than she was in that moment.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

It was slow. It was tender. It was loving. It was glorious.

It amazed them both how they had been together for so long, yet they had never grown tired of kissing the other; it never felt routine. Every kiss felt just as magical as their first.

They pulled away after several long moments, resting their foreheads against each other.

"I love you." Ally whispered, nudging his nose with her own.

"I love you too." Austin said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her to him, kissing the crown of her head.

They just stood there for a few minutes. Relishing the feeling of being in each other's arms.

"Oh, I think our time slot it almost up." Austin said, checking his watch. "We better go get in line for the elevator."

Ally nodded against his chest, pulling away from their hug only to take hold of his arm.

After were back on solid ground, Austin told her he had one surprise left.

Ally felt butterflies erupt in her stomach.

" _This is it._ " she thought. " _He's actually about to propose._ "

Wrong again.

Austin had led them to a crepe stand.

"Ally, look how fancy these pancakes are!" Austin said excitedly.

Ally laughed at his enthusiasm as he ordered them a strawberry and chocolate crepe (or as Austin put it, "the fancy pancake with the chocolate and strawberries).

They sat down on a bench in a park right by the Eiffel Tower and ate their crepe, telling whatever random stories popped into their head and making the other laugh until there were tears streaming down their face.

Once they finished their dessert, Ally got up to throw their trash away in a trash can right by the bench.

When she turned around she did not expect to see Austin down on one knee, holding out a small velvet box that she was 94% sure contained a very expensive diamond ring.

"Oh my god." Ally gasped softly, feeling her heart rate speed up.

"Did you really think the crepes were the final surprise?" Austin smiled. She could hear that he was nervous in his tone.

She shook her head softly, feeling tears start to form in her eyes.

"I know we haven't been back together for very long. I know we're still young. But I also know that I'm in love with you; I've known since I was 16. And I know that you're the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with.

"I didn't know at the time, but the day I walked into the music store was the greatest day of my life: because it's the day I met you.

"There's so much about the future that I don't know, but the one thing I'm sure of is that there's no way I can make it without you.

"So... Ally Dawson, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes." Ally said, nodding her head while tears slid down her cheeks.

Austin sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around.

After he put her down, he took her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger.

"Oh, Austin its gorgeous!" Ally marveled at the ring.

"So are you." Austin said, smiling down at his now fiancé. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ally said, and then they were kissing more passionately than they had ever kissed before.

So, yes, their romantic date in Paris was good; REALLY good; magical even.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


End file.
